A New Life
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly goes to Jason and asks him to be the father of her child but will she end up falling for his best friend Sonny Corinthos?
1. Chapter 1

A New Life  
Chapter 1

 _You wouldn't think it, but something as simple as the rain could change your life forever, and something as normal as a phone call can suddenly stop the world around you from moving. It had been days since her life had suddenly halted and she knew that her life would never be the same from here on out. The rain that had poured across town has since dried up but the tears keep trickling down her cheeks no matter how many times she told herself to be strong and stop crying._

"Caroline I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed but the funeral is today"

"I'm not going" _Caroline softly tells her mother who she had been staying with since she got the news about his death._

 _She couldn't go and say goodbye because she didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't want to watch his body being lowered into the ground. It would be like losing him all over again._

"I know you're suffering but if you don't go Carly you're going to regret it"

"I said I'm not going!" _Carly suddenly shouts out_

"Alright, I'm sorry dear. I don't want to upset you. God knows you don't need more stress then you already have right now. If you change your mind call a cab honey and I'll pay for it"

 _Hearing the door close shut Carly buries her head into her knees and sobs._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Ten months later, in a small place called Port Charles Carly Benson stepped off the bus into the cold air with a baby bundled up in her arms_.

"Damn it's freezing"

"It going to get a lot colder miss with winter around the corner" _a stranger tells her at the bus station_

"Great" _Carly mumbles out, but she was looking forward to the snow._

_She'd never seen snow before in her life but in the movies and she couldn't wait to experience a real Christmas._

~~**~~**~~**~~

"Damn its cold outside!" _Sonny complains as he enters his penthouse with Jason following closely behind him_

"Well winter is coming." _Jason simply replies as he watches Sonny remove his jacket_

"Yeah, don't remind me" _Sonny grumbles out since he always hated the cold ever since he was child and he had to stand in the cold and slush as he delivered newspapers in order to make a little money for him and his mother._

_Unzipping his leather coat Jason utters out_ "Sorel wants a meeting"

"So you meet with him. Nobody summons me to a meeting. I call for people not the other way around"

"Alright" _Jason nods_.

"There's a shipment coming in twenty minutes I need you to go down to the warehouse and handle it for me"

"Sure" _Jason nods before turning around and heading out of the penthouse._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Sonny was going over paperwork when the sound of a young baby's crying distracts him. Frowning knowing there were no babies in the building Sonny opens his penthouse door to see Johnny holding the lady's bags_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" _Sonny demands having never seen the woman or her child before in his life._

"I'm the mother of Jason Morgan's baby" _Carly simply replies_

"Isn't the baby cute boss? I didn't know Jason was a father" _Johnny gushes_

"That's because he isn't Johnny!" _Sonny snaps out. Glancing at the woman who was placing a pacifier in her baby's mouth to stop the young thing from crying Sonny goes on to say_ "Look I don't know who you are but Jason is not your baby's daddy." 

"I'm not going anywhere" _Carly utters out, not carrying what he wanted._

_She knew all too well who he was. He was Michael Sonny Corinthos; who some say had ice running through his veins. She heard over the years how malicious Sonny Corinthos could be back in Florida. He owned some territory there so he made headlines even in Florida. She didn't care how many people he killed or how much money and power he had. She was here to stay and he was going to have to deal with it, whether he liked it or not._

"Think again lady" _Sonny utters out_

"Hey, Johnny right?"

"Yeah?" _Johnny questions smiling at her._

 _It was obvious the boss didn't care for her but for some reason he liked her...not to mention the cute little baby that was now sleeping in his mother's arms._

"Do you mind watching him inside Jason's penthouse while Mr. Corinthos and I sort things out? He won't give you any trouble"

 _Dropping the bags in his hands on the floor Johnny nods_ "Sure thing"

"Hey she doesn't give the orders around here I do!" _Sonny snaps out which cause the baby to cry_

"You scared him are you happy now?!" _Carly hisses out before softly kissing her son…_ "Shhh its okay baby. That mean man isn't going to hurt you." _As her baby quiets down Carly then precedes to hand Johnny her baby_ "I shouldn't be gone long"… _Shooting Sonny a dirty look Carly walks past him and inside his penthouse._

_Standing in the hallway Sonny watches stunned as Johnny obeys this woman's orders over his and takes the baby inside Jason's penthouse as she stood in his penthouse waiting for him. Turning around Sonny storms back inside his penthouse and slams it shut._

"WOW you really need to work on that temper of yours" _Carly comments as she notices the pictures on the wall move slightly as he slams the door shut_

"Lady you haven't seen how bad my temper can get!" _Sonny growls out_

"I have a name"

"Yeah which you have yet to tell me!"

"Oh right. Sorry. I'm Carly Benson and I'm here to stay and if you have a problem with that then tough shit! Now you may think you're a big shot Mr. Corinthos but you don't scare me one bit. I don't care who you are or what you do as long as you stay out of my way. I may have a pretty face but don't let it fool ya. I will rip you to shreds if you choose to take me on. Oh and if you make my baby cry again because you can't keep your temper in check I'll have YOU crying to your mama!"

"You obviously have a few screws loose to be threatening me! I don't know where the hell your crazy ass came from but it sure as hell is NOT staying here!"

"You're right I won't be staying here. I'll be staying with Jason next door! You couldn't pay me to live here! This place needs to be completely redecorated. I hope whoever decorated this place didn't decorate my place because it's going to cost you a whole lot of cash to redecorate as our landlord." 

"There is nothing wrong with my place or Jason's!"

"Trust me it's all wrong. Whoever decorated had no fashion taste whatsoever."

"I picked out everything!"

"That doesn't surprise me" _Carly smirks._

 _Rubbing the tension that was building up in his neck Sonny states_ "Well it doesn't matter how you feel about the décor because your crazy ass isn't staying!"

"Oh yes I am!"

"Oh NO you're not!" _Sonny yells out as he advances towards the crazy lady that was threatening to move in next door to him._

"It's not up for debate Mr. Corinthos I'm staying"

"Over my dead body you are"

"That could always be arranged. After all Jason's a hit man and he has no problem defending me against slime like you" _Carly smiles_

"Jason is MY best friend and MY employee!"

"And I'm the mother of HIS child so I win hands down" _Carly states as she tries to walk away from him only to be block by him._ "There is nothing more to say Mr. Corinthos"

"I'm going to call Jason over here and he's going to toss your ass into the cold!"

"Great. I can't wait for the reunion" _Carly grins as she walks around him and out the door._

 _Pulling out his cell phone Sonny speed dials Jason's number_ … "Jason you need to get your BUTT back here and make it FAST!"

 _Flipping his phone shut Sonny shoves it back inside his pockets and heads straight for the mini bar._

~~**~~**~~**~~

"Isn't he the cutest thing ever?" _Carly asks as she looks down at her baby boy who was lying down on the couch cushion._

"Yeah. He's so tiny. How old is the little guy?" _Johnny smiles_

"He's a month old"

"Oh so Mr. Morgan and you met while he was out of town." _Johnny comments logically which would explain why he or the boss never met her before._

"Yeah that's right" _Carly nods. It wasn't a lie she did meet Jason while he was out of town on business for Sonny._

"So what's his name?"

"His name is Michael" _When she sees the look of shocked across his face Carly quickly clarifies_ "He wasn't name after Mr. Corinthos. He was named after someone very special I use to know." 

"Oh"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"The baby is going to need a few things I couldn't bring over with me so would you possibly mind and getting them for me."

"Sure, anything you need I will be happy to get it for you"

"Thanks" _Carly grins_

~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Opening Sonny's penthouse door Jason walks inside and gives Sonny a confused look since he sounded so angry over the phone._ "What's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up!? Some woman shows up here and get this she tells me you're her baby's father"

"What?!" _Jason asks stunned. Surly he had heard Sonny wrong_

"Yeah she storms in here right and starts telling me how she thinks in her crazy ass mind how things are going to be because you're her baby's daddy. And to make things worse she has Johnny wrapped around her little finger! Now you need to tell me what I know already and that there is no way some girl named Carly Benson is the mother of your child!" 

"Did you say Carly Benson?!" _Jason questions as he breaths in a sigh of relief since he knew for sure that he was a father to some random woman he had a one night stand with._

"Oh don't tell me she was telling the truth Jason! The woman is a nightmare!" 

"Where is she?" _Jason asks needing to see her and speak with her right away._

"She's next door making herself at home!"

"I'll be back later and I'll explain everything"

"She better NOT be staying here!" _Sonny shouts out as Jason rushes back out of his penthouse…_ "Damn it" _Sonny mumbles since he had a bad feeling that she was going to get her way for now and stay by the way Jason ran out that door._

~~**~~**~~**~~

"Carly?!" _Jason states stunned as he sees her sitting on the couch with a baby lying on its back beside her._

"Hey" _Carly smiles back_

"What are you doing here?" _Jason questions as he softly shuts the penthouse door closed behind him_

"I need a favor and it's a big one Jase." _Carly whispers_

"You want me to be the father of your child" _Jason simply states knowing it had to be that by Sonny's statement about being a father._

"Yeah" _Carly nods her head._

"Where's the baby's father Carly?" _Jason questions as he walks over towards her._

Fighting back the tears that always threaten to fall whenever she thought of him Carly softly states "He's dead. He didn't even know he was going to be a father. I was going to tell him about the baby that day but never got the chance to because he was taken away from me. It was raining really bad Jason and he lost control of his car and crashed into a phone post. I was happy Jason. For the first time in my life I was truly happy and in love. I met this amazing guy named Michael King and he made me sooooooo happy Jase. I wanted you to meet him. I wanted you to see how happy he made me. I wanted to marry him and have the life I always dreamed of having Jason."

"I'm sorry Carly" _Jason whispers as his hand wipes away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks._

"I was supposed to get my happy ending Jase but with one phone call everything was gone. His parents had called me with the news that Michael was dead and just like that my world changed." _Carly explains_

"Why didn't you call me? You know I would have flown down the second you called" _Jason asks_

"I needed time alone. I needed to think about how I was going to cope without Michael. I never needed a guy Jason but he made me need him and now he's gone and all I have left of him is this beautiful baby."

"What about his grandparents?"

"You know that my mother and I can't stay in a room for too long without fighting and Michael's parents are going through a messy divorce. Michael didn't really get along with his parents especially his father because he's an alcoholic and his mother can't stand the sight of my baby because he reminds her too much of Michael and it just hurts her too much to look at him. I know I'm supposed to be strong Jason but I don't think I can do this alone. I need your help and you're the only person I know I can truly count on. So will you do it? Will you please be my baby's father?"

"I would do anything for you Carly you know that but you have to understand that once my enemies know I have a son your baby will become a target and so will you."

"But you'll keep us safe Jase. I know you can. I know you won't ever let anyone hurt my baby. Please Jase my baby needs you" 

"I don't know anything about babies"

"I don't either but we can learn together" _Carly points out_

 _Never being able to say no to Carly, Jason lets out a heavy sigh_ "Alright I'll do it. I'll be Michael's father"

"Thank you Jase" _Carly whispers before kissing him on the cheek._

~~**~~**~~**~~ 

_A little while later Sonny looks up as Jason enters his penthouse_. "Please don't say it" 

"I'm not the father of her child" _Jason explains_

"I knew it! I knew that she was lying the whole time! She wanted to shackle her baby to you for your money right?" _Sonny questions_

"I'm not the biological father of her baby Sonny but she asked me to be her baby's father and I said yes"

"What? Why on earth would you do that?! Why would you want to play daddy to somebody else's kid?! You know the woman would leave you and take her kid with her the second she finds a guy with deeper pockets right?!"

"Carly isn't like that. In fact Carly and I never slept together. She's a close friend of mine and she asked me for a favor and I said yes. Her baby's father died in a car crash and she needs my help. I agreed to be Michael's father, that's his name by the way and we're going to raise him as friends and co-parents."

"She didn't ask you to borrow a cup of sugar Jason she asked you to be a father to her child! That kid's life is going to be put at risk by the dangers of our lives."

I'll keep them safe Sonny. I know the risks and I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe."

"Like I kept Lilly safe?" _Sonny asks back._

 _He watched his wife and unborn child explode before his very eyes and now Jason was telling him he was going to keep this woman and her baby safe from life in the mob?!_

"That won't happen to them" _Jason vows_

"Anything can happen! I didn't think my wife and child would be taken away from me but guess what it happened!" _Sonny yells out. He may not like Jason's friend Carly that suddenly popped up into their lives but there was an innocent child at risk._

"I'll tighten security. I'll make sure Carly and Michael are always guarded. Carly and Michael are going to be okay"

"I hope for your sake you're right and that you'll be able to keep them safe Jason because you don't want to live with the kind of regret I live with each and every day." _Sonny states; It may have happened years ago but he still had nightmares of Lilly's death and he knew those nightmares would stay with him until the day he died._

~~**~~**~~**~~ 

"Thanks for helping me set up the baby's crib" _Carly smiles at Johnny and the other guard Max who has joined him_

"No problem we're happy to help" _Johnny grins_

"Yeah, anything you need we'll do" _Max promises_

"Not everything" _Sonny states as he walks into Jason's guest room that now had a crib and some baby toys in it. Along with some boxes that held baby furniture that needed to be put together._

"What are you doing here?" _Carly questions, not seeing Jason around._

"Oh I'm just here to welcome you neighbor to the building" _Sonny replies sarcastically_

"Right…so where's Jason?" 

"Working. He has a job to do and thanks to you it's a whole lot more complicated."

"That's none of your business. What goes on between Jason and I doesn't concern you"

"Think again sweetheart. Jason is my right hand man his personal life concerns me. The fact you're now in it concerns me a whole lot."

"I want you to leave"

"The feeling is mutual in fact you'll be doing that kid a favor by leaving. I don't know if you realize how dangerous Jason's life really is because if you did you would be running scared"

"Jason will keep my baby and I safe"

"He'll try but he might fail and if he does he'll live with guilt that will eat him up inside because you were too foolish to walk away when you could." _Sonny states softly as both Max and Johnny stare at him._

"Nothing is going to happen to me or my baby"

"Okay let's say nothing happens to you or your baby tell me what happens when you meet a guy and decide you want to make a family with him? You're going to rip that little boy out of Jason's hands and break Jason's heart?"

"That won't happen because I'm never going to fall in love ever again." _Carly states since it hurt too much to fall in love. She gave loved a chance one time and Michael was taken away from her. She wouldn't make that mistake again._

"Somehow I don't believe that"

"Well I don't care what you believe" _Carly spats out softly not wanting to wake Michael up._

"Max, Johnny when you're done putting the baby furniture together I want you to come over to my place. There's going to be new rules to go over."

"Sure boss" _both Max and Johnny utter out together as Sonny walks out._

 _Walking back inside his penthouse Sonny utters out into his cell phone_ "Yeah that's right I want to know everything there is to know about Carly Benson and I don't want Jason to know you're doing a background check on her. The woman has him wrapped around her little finger and she needs to GO!" _Flipping his cellphone shut after Benny agrees to get him a background check_ _on_ _Carly Benson, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he was going to make sure he got rid of Carly Benson before she got herself and her son killed._

~~**~~**~~**~~

 **Well that's it for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Take care**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life  
Chapter 2

"Thanks for coming over" _Jason utters out as Sonny sits himself down onto the couch near the playpen where Michael was sleeping in._

"Where's the kid's mother?" _Sonny questions, not really liking the fact that HE had to come all the way over to Jason's to discuss business because Carly was someplace NOT watching her own kid and pawning it off on Jason when he should be working and NOT babysitting her offspring_.

"Carly's out shopping with Francis. She needed a few things so I gave her some cash and told her to get whatever she needed" 

"And she couldn't take her son with her?" _Sonny questions back_

"He's my son too now so I offered to stay with Michael so she could shop and have a little alone time. She hasn't had any time to herself since she gave birth to Michael." _Jason explains._

"I get that you're committed to being the boy's father but you still have a job to do Jason and I need to be able to rely on you when I need you." 

"You can still count on me Sonny. I called Benny and he told me he knows someone named Leticia Juarez and she is willing to become Michael's nanny. Leticia's mother watched Benny's kids and he reassured me that Leticia would make a good nanny for Michael. She's someone we can trust according to Benny and you know Benny doesn't trust people easily when it comes to business."

"Fine..." _Sonny sighs out, although silently he tells himself that Benny better come up with something that will make Carly and her boy leave town and never come back. Carly and her son would be better off away from Jason anyways. The longer they stay in Port Charles the more of a chance history repeats itself._

 _Getting to business, Jason states_ "I have a meeting with Sorel tonight at ten. We're going to meet at The No Name and I'll remind him who's truly in charge in Port Charles."

"Good" _Sonny nods pleased; having complete faith in Jason since he always got the job done, and done right._

~**~**~**~

"You're so sweet Francis..." _Carly grins at him as he takes her shopping bags out of her hands; she wasn't used to having guards around her all the time but she wasn't complaining. She had a limo ride to the mall and she was being treated like royalty everywhere she went._

_Blushing a little, Francis states_ "I'm just doing my job Miss Benson" _he wasn't use to guarding a woman, especially a pretty woman like Miss Benson but he sure as hell loved every second of it._

"Carly. Call me Carly sweetie. I don't like that bullshit Miss Benson stuff."

"Alright Carly it is" _Francis smiles figuring it wouldn't be a problem since it's not like she was Sonny's girlfriend. Jason wasn't into the formal stuff like Mr. Corinthos._

"Oh good the candy store" _Carly grins as they come upon a store that was filled with all sorts of candy._

 _With a smirk across his face Francis follows Carly into the candy store as she scanned the store like a kid._

"If tonight's meeting doesn't go well. He's going to have to be permanently taken care of Jason because I won't stand for that piece of shit to be pushing drugs into my territory."

"I agree. Sorel has had way too many chances in the past" _Jason nods in agreement; seconds later Carly comes barging into the penthouse with Francis following behind._

"Hey how are my two favorite guys doing?" _Carly asks while looking at her son who was still sleeping peacefully in the playpen_

"We're great Carly. Michael slept the whole time you were gone."

"We're in a meeting" _Sonny informs her as he frowns a little noticing the candy necklace around her neck._

"So? Like I care who you plan on tossing into the harbor with a nice pair of cement shoes"

"You need to take the boy and go upstairs" _Sonny orders out_

"You may be the Port Charles God Father but don't you dare think for one second you can order me around, especially in my home. If you want your privacy than YOU need to leave and go back to that cave you call a home because I will never kiss your ring Mr. Corinthos"

"Is she for real?!" _Sonny questions looking at Jason with an exasperated look across his face since the building was HIS and she was just an unwelcome guest that he planned on getting rid of ASAP._

"Carly could you please go upstairs with Michael and give Sonny and me a moment alone so we can wrap things up"

"Sure, since you asked nicely unlike tight ass over there" _Carly replies as she walks over to the playpen to pick up her son_

"Thanks" _Jason sighs out heavily as Sonny shoots him an annoyed look._

"No problem" _Carly grins before making her way up the staircase._

"That woman is going to be nothing but trouble" _Sonny growls out as he watches Carly disappears upstairs with her son._

"Carly isn't that bad…well unless you cross her. She reminds me of you a lot actually" _Jason comments, which causes Sonny to shoot him a deadly glare._

"She's nothing like me" _Sonny spats out, not caring for his friend to compared him to that woman._

"I really wish you would give Carly a chance. She may surprise you and might actually find yourself enjoying being around her"

"Not even if she was the last woman on earth"

"I don't understand why you dislike Carly so much it's not like she destroyed your kitchen. Oh while were on that subject don't let Carly cook. Every time I've witnessed Carly try and cook something it didn't end well." 

"The woman isn't welcome in my home let alone my kitchen" _Sonny huffs out as he silently wonders what kind of sick hold Carly had on his best friend. Jason wasn't the type to be tied down and yet this woman comes in like a tornado and Jason is suddenly the family man type._

"Sonny she's the mother of my child. I'm asking you as a friend to give Carly another shot."

"Fine" _Sonny grumbles out although he still planned on getting rid of Carly out of Port Charles ASAP._

~**~**~**~

 _Shutting Michael's bedroom door, Carly held the baby monitor in her hand; noticing Jason walking towards her Carly comments "_ Is the Godfather gone?"

"Sonny's back at his place yeah..." _Jason sighs out before going on to say,_ "I asked Sonny to give you another chance and I'm asking you to do the same. I'm not really sure why you hate each other but I'm asking you to be nice to Sonny as a favor to me."

"I hate Sonny because from the moment he saw me he wanted me gone Jason. The guy acts entitled because he's the all mighty Sonny Corinthos." 

"Sonny is just protective of the people he cares about. We're like brothers Carly and he's concerned that history will repeat itself." 

"What are you talking about? What history? You were never a father"

"Sonny was…" _Jason sighs out, he didn't want to go into detail with Carly but he also felt that Carly needed to know that Sonny had reason for concern when it came to him being a father._

"Was? What happened to his child?" _Carly questions curiously_

"His child was a casualty of the mob Carly"

"Oh God, how sad. I guess that explains last night" _Carly replies_

"Last night?"

"Sonny stopped by while you were working last night. He was trying to get me to leave. He said I would be doing Michael a favor if I just left. I told him that you would keep Michael and me safe and he kept trying to convince me to leave. I thought he was just saying anything he could think of to scare me into leaving because he hates me"

"Carly I won't lie to you but you need to realize that there is a chance that I might not be able to protect you or Michael. I will try my best to protect you but I can't promise you that you or Michael won't get hurt in the end."

"I can't go back to Florida Jase. I know it's selfish but I need you and I know you can protect us. Please don't change your mind. I'm sure what happened to Sonny's child was horrible but that won't happen to my son. Please Jase. Let us stay and be a father to my baby"

"I'll be your baby's father as long as you understand the risk Carly" _Jason states_

"I do but nothing is going to happen to us. You need to have faith Jase because I have faith in you." _Carly states as she pulls Jason into a hug._

~**~**~**~

 _A little while later, Sonny was about to call Benny about Carly's file since he wanted it stat but stops when Francis opens the penthouse door and lets Carly into his home._

 _As Francis shuts the door behind her, Carly lets out a heavy sigh. She didn't want to do this but she owed Jason at least this much and give Sonny a chance._ "Jason wants us to get along so I'm here to call a truce"

"Fine" _Sonny nods his head before making his way towards the mini bar._

 _Shifting on her feet, Carly goes on to say_ "I also wanted to give you my condolences"

"Condolences?" _Sonny asks with a puzzled look across his face as he pours himself a drink._

"Yeah. Jason told me about your loss. I'm sorry you had to lose your child but that's not going to happen to me."

"Jason TOLD you about my SON!?" _Sonny asks angrily as he slams his glass onto the mini bar since Jason had no fucking right to tell Carly a damn thing about his CHILD!_

"Yeah Jas-"

"I don't want to hear it!" _Sonny shouts out, not wanting Carly's pity or anyone's for that matter as he storms away from his mini bar pass Carly towards his penthouse door. Opening the door Sonny makes a beeline towards Jason's penthouse. His body distraught with rage as Carly follows behind him._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking out of his kitchen with a bag of chips and a nice cold beer Jason was about to enjoy a football game that was about to start when his penthouse door suddenly opens with a loud bang._ "Son-"

"YOU TOLD CARLY ABOUT MY SON?!" _Sonny screams out, cutting Jason off_

"I didn't go into detail" _Jason tries to explain_

"I DONT CARE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL HER A DAMN THING ABOUT MY SON JASON! YOU CROSSED THE LINE!"

"HEY don't you DARE yell at Jason like that. He was just trying to explain to me why you're such a JERK!"

"I never called you a jerk" _Jason quickly adds which causes Carly to roll her eyes at him._

"Right I DID" _Carly states, not afraid of Sonny whatsoever._

"I'm sorry I told Carly" _Jason goes on to say with a heavy sigh. He knew Sonny losing his unborn son and Lilly was hard on him but he didn't think Sonny would blow up the way he did._

"Don't apologize to him Jase. You did nothing wrong"

 _"_ Don't let it happen again Jason!" _Sonny warns before shooting Carly a dirty look and heading back to his penthouse._

 _As the door slams shut behind him, Carly shakes her head as she defends herself_ "I tried to be nice Jase. I just told him I was sorry for his loss and he totally flipped out on me"

"It's a sore subject Carly" _Jason explains_

"Yeah no kidding. I can't imagine how hard it would be to lose a child but that still doesn't give him the right to yell at you. You risk your life on a daily bases for him." _Carly states_

"Sonny gave me more than you'll ever know Carly. Sonny was right I shouldn't have told you about his baby because it's not my story to tell. Sonny is still grieving for his child. Probably seeing Michael doesn't help. He's a constant reminder of what he doesn't have"

"I'm sorry for his loss Jason but you have a right to have a family even if he lost his. You have a right to be happy."

 _Hearing Michael crying over the baby monitor Jason states_ "You should go see Michael. I'm going to go check in on Sonny"

"Fine" _Carly nods before heading up the stairs to see her son._

 _Shutting the penthouse door shut behind him Jason watches as Sonny suddenly tosses everything off his mini bar with one big swipe of the hand. As glass wear goes flying and crashing to the floor breaking into million pieces Jason again apologizes_ "I'm sorry. I screwed up."

"You sure as hell did screw up Jason!" _Sonny snaps out, as he fights back the tears that threaten to fall._

"Carly won't ever bring it up to you again _" Jason reassures him._

"She still knows" _Sonny grumbles out_

"I can't change what I did. I can just promise you she won't ever bring it up to you again"

"Make sure she doesn't" _Sonny mumbles out as he looks at the shattered glass that was on his floor._

"I will" _Jason promises…_ "I'll clean up that mess for you" _Jason goes on to offer._

 _With a heavy sigh, Sonny mumbles out "Thanks" before making his way up stairs. He needed a drink and since his liquor was now all over the floor he had to go upstairs and drink the memories of Lilly and his unborn child dying out of his memory._

~**~**~**~

 _MANY, MANY drinks later Sonny waited for the demons to show their ugly faces since they always did whenever he thought about Lilly and his unborn child dying in that limo explosion but to his surprise the memories of Lilly didn't come to haunt him. Instead his bedroom door opens and SHE walks in like she had every right to be in his room._

"Who the hell let you in?!" _he grows out with venom laced into his voice._

"I'm a very charming person. I always get what I want" _Carly states as she shuts the door behind her._

"Charming? What's charming about you? The candy necklace around your neck that kids wear or the cheap clothes you have on?" _Sonny asks as he stood by the veranda windows with an empty glass in his hand._

"You know I never met a person who didn't like candy necklaces but I guess I shouldn't be surprise that you don't like candy. You don't like anything now do you?"

"Not if it involves you I don't!"

"Really?! Are you sure about that?" _Carly questions as she struts her way towards him wearing a skin tight dress that left nothing to the imagination_

"Yeah. I know you're type and you're nothing but trouble and not the good kind of trouble you're the pain in the ASS kind of trouble!"

"Well I think you hate me because you really want me and you're afraid to face whatever feelings I'm stirring up inside of you. You don't want me gone because of my son you want me gone because you're SCARED of feeling something real for me."

"I'm not scared about a damn thing! I'm Michael Sonny Corinthos sweetheart no one scares me. I SCARE them! And I sure as hell wouldn't want you in my bed. I like brunettes NOT blondes" _Sonny yells out as he flings his glass sideways towards the fireplace; not wanting to throw the glass at her but hoping it would scare her off._

 _Rolling her eyes at him as the glass shatters into his fireplace Carly asks_ "Really? Is that the best you can do? Because if that's your way of scarring me away it sure as hell isn't going to work so you better think of something else if you really want me gone because I don't frighten easily."

"You should be SCARED!" _Sonny yells out since she was a damn FOOL for not running when she could. He didn't care whatever hellish life she felt she had because he knew life in the mob for her and her child would be worst for them. Sure there was a code in the mob that woman and children were off limits but not everyone followed that rule, his dead wife and child were proof of that._

"I'm not afraid of you or your life" _Carly states, not giving Sonny a chance to reply back she grabs his face and kisses him hungrily._

 _Moaning into her mouth, Sonny's places his hands onto Carly's hips and pulls her closer as he took command of the kiss. As their tongues swirl together in a heated kiss the annoying sound of someone knocking on his door interrupts their kiss. Reluctantly Sonny pulls away from her sinfully good lips as he looks past Carly towards his door_

"WHAT?!" _Sonny shouts out to whoever had the bad timing of knocking on his door_

"It's Benny sir I have Carly's file you wanted"

 _Letting out a small groan he waited for Carly to blow up at him and ask him about the file he had Benny made about her but instead he hears nothing. Frowning he looks away from the door back at Carly, but Carly was nowhere near him._

"What the fuck?!" _Sonny whispers out to himself. Shaking his head he scans the room to see where Carly disappeared to but he couldn't see her anywhere._ "Damn it. I think Carly is driving me crazy. That does it she needs to go before I truly lose my mind" _Sonny mutters out to himself before calling out to Benny_ "Come in Benny"

 _Opening Sonny's bedroom door, Benny states_ "Carly's file is complete boss"

"Good, good. Hand it over Benny"

 _Walking over towards him, Benny goes on to say_ "But you're not going to be happy boss"

"Why the hell not?" _Sonny asks_

 _"_ Well Miss Caroline AKA Carly Benson is surprisingly clean boss. She got herself into trouble a lot in her teen's boss but nothing you can use against her today. I will still try and look for something but so far I have nothing"

"You need to FIND something Benny!" _Sonny snaps out as he takes the file Benny offered him._

"I'll keep looking"

"Good. Now go look and don't come back until you have something I can USE Benny!" _Sonny yells out frustrated since he KNEW there had to be something Carly did that he could use to drive her out of town. He could tell from the moment he laid eyes on her that Carly caused trouble wherever she went so there was noooooooooooooo way in hell she was clean._

"Yes, yes sir" _Benny nods before practically running out of his room._

 _As Benny runs out of his room Sonny tosses the file onto his bed, deciding he needed a COLD shower before he looked over what Benny had on Carly so far which wasn't promising according to Benny anyways._

~**~**~**~

 _Meanwhile across the hall, in Jason's penthouse Carly asks_ "Jase do we really need a nanny?"

"Yeah we do. Look I'm not doubting your mothering skills by hiring a nanny. I just want to make sure you always have someone to help out with Michael. I can't always be here to help with Michael. My job takes me away at all sorts of hours and neither one of really know anything about babies. Benny, my accounted assured me that Leticia Juarez will make a great nanny for our son and she's trustworthy which is hard to find in my business" _Noticing Carly smile Jason goes on to ask_ "What?"

"You called Michael our son."

"Well he is my son now" _Jason shrugs out_

"I know but it's nice hearing you say it" _Carly grins_

"I know earlier I was warning you about the risks but I am honored that you would pick me to raise your son Carly"

"You're the only man in my life other than Michael's father that I could truly trust. I knew that you would love my son and take him on because you're an amazing man Jase"

"I could be better"

"We could all be better but what fun would that be?" _Carly laughs out_

"True" _Jason smirks…_ "Look if you don't like Leticia Juarez we'll find someone else. I just want to give our child the best. Having a nanny will also be good for you. You'll be able to go out and have some time just for yourself."

"I love my son but I do admit it would be fun to be able to go out and pamper myself while the nanny babysits Michael" _Carly admits_

"So you'll give Leticia Juarez a chance?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods. Seconds later they hear someone knocking on the door._

"That must be her" _Jason states before making his way towards the door. Opening the door Jason asks as he comes face to face with a brunette_ "Are you Miss Juarez?"

"Yes but you can call me Leticia." _She smiles_

"Thanks for stopping by. This is Carly Benson. She's the mother of my son." _Jason introduces Leticia to Carly as he lets her walk inside the penthouse_.

"It's nice meeting you" _Leticia smiles as she extends her hand out to Carly_

"It's nice meeting you too. Please sit down on the couch." _Carly grins_

 _Walking past Carly, Leticia sits herself down on the couch as she comments "_ You have a lovely home"

 _"_ Its needs to be redecorated Sonny Corinthos Jason's boss decorated the place which is why it looks like a cave much like his place. _"_

"Oh. Well I'm sure whatever changes you make will just make this place that much better"

 _Taking a seat on the armrest of the armchair that was by Jason's leather couch Carly asks_ "So how much experience do you have?"

"I just got out of school actually. My mother was Mr. Abrahms nanny so I spent my life around children. I used to help her with Benny kids. I also babysat children while studying at school. I gave Benny my recommendations letters from the parents I worked for while studying he was supposed to give them to Mr. Morgan to read over"

"Benny e-mailed me them and I did look them over and I was happy with the references but Benny's recommendation was the one that mattered to me most. You do realize that the rules that were in Benny's home apply here as well right?" _Jason asks_

"Of course and I'm fine with having a guard with me wherever I go with Michael." _Leticia nods_

"I'm not a trusting person but Jason has reassured me that you're trust worthy and I know he wouldn't allow just anyone to care for our son so I'm willing to hire you on a trail bases. If I like your work you can stay. Jason will discuss your salary with you"

"Actually salary has already been discussed Carly. Benny handled that part on my behalf and Leticia has agreed to the salary that was offered to her" _Jason states_

"Wells it's a very generous wage _" Leticia states since she was shocked at how much Mr. Morgan was willing to pay her especially since she just got out of school._

"I like to pay the people who work for me generously" _Jason states since it encouraged loyalty in return, something Sonny had taught him when Sonny took him into the business._

"Michael is sleeping upstairs. He pretty much just sleeps and eats right now. He's only one month old. So would you like to see him?"

"Love to" _Leticia grins._

"Alright follow me"

 _Following Carly and Leticia up the stairs Jason was pleased that so far everything was going okay. He was kind of weary of a female nanny because he knew that Carly didn't get along with most women but then again most women hated Carly because their boyfriends were always flirting with her._

~**~**~**~

 _After reading the file and finding NOTHING like Benny had told him Sonny lets out a heavy sigh figuring his best bet was to go down to Florida and have a chat with Virginia Benson. He had a feeling once Miss Benson finds out of her daughters plan to have Jason, a hit man for the mob play daddy to her grandson that she would be more than willing to help him get Carly to leave Port Charles for good._

 _Pulling out his cell phone from his pockets Sonny dials his pilot; seconds later he hears his pilot answer the phone…_

 _"_ Hey get the plane ready because as soon as I'm packed and ready I'm going to Florida" _ending the call once he hears his pilot say that he was on his way to the airport Sonny shoves his phone into his pants pockets and heads for his closet to grab a duffle bag._

 _He wanted to bring extra clothes just in case Virginia wasn't home when he got to Florida but he was pretty sure his trip would be short and sweet because he didn't think for one second that Virginia would approve of her daughter having a hit man for the mob play daddy to her grandson._

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. As always any feedback is welcomed and appreciated, it encourages me to write._

 _Take care_


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life  
Chapter 3

 _With his limo parked in front of the street by the old but sweet looking home Virginia Benson lived at he could tell he was the center of attention as the neighbors looked at him and the limo in awe and a little fear perhaps since he knew his reputation was made. Everyone knew who he was especially down in Florida since he owned territory nearby._

 _Walking up the small gravel driveway that led to the porch Sonny unbuttons the top three buttons of his dress shirt due to the heat. He was wearing a light summer suite but he was still hot from the warm weather. Standing in front of the door Sonny lets out a heavy sigh before ringing the doorbell. As he waited for Virginia Benson to answer her door he silently hoped that Virginia had more common sense then her daughter._

"Oh my, I must have died and gone to heaven. I must say those mug shots of yours hardly do you justice Mr. Corinthos" _Virginia greets Sonny with a huge grin across her face as she opens her front door._

"So you know who I am?" _Sonny asks stunned that she knew who he was and didn't seem terrified of him_

"Of course I do sugar. You have to live under a rock not to know who Michael Sonny Corinthos is; your gorgeous face is always plastered all over the news. It's a good thing that those pesky cops haven't arrest you honey because you're way too pretty for jail. Now how about you come in and have some lemonade it's an awfully hot day today and you're dressed up like you're going to somebodies funeral in that black fancy suite of yours."

"Uh…sure" _Sonny mumbles out not sure what to make of Carly's mother._

 _Virginia Benson was hardly the type of woman he imagined her to be. And by her welcome he was starting to fear that maybe Virginia wouldn't help him get rid of Carly since she welcomed him inside her home like they were long-time friends; knowing he was a mob boss._

"Shut the door behind ya sugar you don't want to let those pesky flies in the house. I'll go in the kitchen and get us some lemonade but you feel free and make yourself cozy on the couch. I won't be gone long"

 _As Virginia enters the kitchen Sonny shakes his head as he walks into the living room of Virginia's home. The living room was small and the furniture was outdated but it had a nice homely feel to it, much like the house he used to live in before Deke had entered his and his mother's life. Glancing at the wall, a small smile appears on his face as he notices a young girl with blonde curly hair smiling in a picture with cake all over her face._

"Caroline was a pretty little girl wasn't she" _Virginia comment as she walks into the living room with a tray in her hand that had two glasses of lemonade on it with a pitcher of lemonade in case they wanted more._

"Uh, yeah" _Sonny nods as he glances towards her._

"She was pretty, but she was always a handful. The second that girl learnt how to crawl it was nothing but trouble from then on." _Walking past Sonny, Virginia places the trey onto the dinged up coffee table she had in front of her couch._

 _Taking a seat on the couch as Virginia hands him a glass of lemonade, Sonny states_ "You have a lovely home"

"Why thank you sweetie but I'm sure it's a pit compared to the extravagant place you live in"

"Money doesn't make a home" _Sonny simply states since his penthouse never felt like a home to him; just a place he stayed at. He hadn't had a home since Mike left him and his mom. He came close to having a home once, but that was before his wife and child died right before his eyes. Ever since the explosion he vowed to himself that he would never put himself into that kind of situation ever again._

"I supposed that's true. So did that gorgeous blue eyed hunk that works for ya send you over here?" _Virginia asks_

"If you mean Jason no he didn't send me here to see you" _Sonny replies_

"You sure about that because the last time I saw him I think I kind of embarrassed him a little."

"How's that?" _Sonny asks since Jason never mentioned seeing Virginia before but then again he also never talked about Carly to him either._

"Well my lawnmower went on the frits and well Caroline told me Jason was in town working on business for you so I called her up and asked her if she could get her little blue eyed dream boat to come over here and take a look at my lawnmower since Caroline had once mentioned to me how handy that man was with tools; so he came over as soon as Caroline asked him. Anyways it was a really hot day, hotter than today so that handsome piece of man candy ended up pulling his shirt off because he was starting to get all hot and sticky from the sun. I swear the moment he pulled off his black t-shirt I had an orgasm right then and there. Never in my life have I've seen a man with a chiselled chest like him before other than in those old sculptors you see in museums. Anyways my hormones got the best of me that day and as he was bending down to pick up a tool I kind of gave his fine ass a little squeeze and well I think it kind of embarrassed him a little; I guess because he's the shy type so I was just wondering if he was afraid to come on over again to see me that's why I asked if he sent you instead" _Virginia explains as Sonny looked at her with a funny expression across his face._

 _Sonny was thankful he wasn't drinking the glass of lemonade Virginia gave him as she told him about what happened the last time Jason came over because he would have probably choked on his drink_.

"Jason doesn't know I'm here"

"Well what are you doing here than Mr. Corinthos…OH wait don't tell me you're the hot reason why my daughter ran off to Port Charles. Thank God, she finally decided to get back on the horse again after Michael King died I was afraid my daughter had given up on love; and wow what a stallion she choose to use to get back up on. I bet you give the ladies one hell of a ride in bed don't ya Mr. Corinthos?"

"NO!" _Sonny states with a snap as he places his untouched lemonade onto the coffee table in front of him, not wanting Virginia to get the wrong idea since there was noooooooooooooooo way he would ever be with Carly, NOT EVER!_

"No? I find that hard to believe considering how handsome you are. In fact as I look at ya I'm not sure whose hotter you or blue eyes? How about you pull off your shirt and show me what you've got so I can make a better judgment?"

"I'm not taking my shirt off for you and I meant I wasn't nor will I ever be involved with your daughter" _Sonny states as he scoots himself further away from her on the couch since this woman was obviously horny and wasn't shy about it._

"Oh so you struck out with her huh and you're feeling a little hurt and bitter over the situation that's why you're paying her mama a visit well I'm sorry to have to tell ya this but my baby girl hardly ever listens to a word I tell her. She always had a mind of her own that one. She was the most stubborn child in her class growing up."

"I didn't strike out with your daughter. I'm not interested in her nor was I ever interested in being with you daughter and believe you me you wouldn't want a man like me with your daughter! I'm here to get your daughter out of Port Charles. She chose to come to Port Charles so Jason could play daddy to your grandson!" _Sonny explains_

"Oh wow. So you're telling me that blue eyed dream boat is my son-in-law now?" _Virginia asks_

"No he's not your son-in-law Jason isn't in love with your daughter. He just agreed to be your grandson's father" _Sonny explains_

"And you want to put a stop to that?"

"Correct" _Sonny nods his head._

 _Placing her glass onto the coffee table besides Sonny's glass, Virginia's eyes turn dark and cold as she warns him_ "Well you better change your plans Mr. Corinthos because IF my child wants that gorgeous man to be a father to Michael he will be!"

"Jason is a HITMAN for the mob!" _Sonny points out since this lady was acting like Jason was some sort of model, eye candy she could be proud to call son._

"Well who are you to throw stones Mr. Corinthos?! I'm sure you whacked a few people in your day. Hell I bet you broke a few kneecaps on the way over here" _Virginia remarks not understanding why he would judge someone for being a hit man when he did the same type of work._

"Jason lives a dangerous life! I'm trying to save you grandkid and daughter from my world! If you LOVE your family you will come back to Port Charles with me and drag your daughter and grandson back to Florida where they belong!"

"Oh hogwash!"

"HOGWASH?! You don't think I live a dangerous life?!"

"My daughter has been living on the edge since the day she could crawl and besides I know that piece of eye candy can take care of my baby girl and grandson just fine. I think you're here because you're jealous!"

"Jealous? What the hell do I have to be jealous of?!" _Sonny asks back as he silently tells himself that Carly's mother was just as bad as she was!_

"Because Jason has my daughter and grandson as a family and you have bupkus! When was the last time you had a pretty lady like my daughter dazzle ya Mr. Corinthos?"

"You don't think I can get a woman?! Lady I can have whoever I want!" _Sonny defends himself, getting insulted._

"Well I do admit I wouldn't kick you out of my bed but it's been ages since I caught your pretty little face in the press with a pretty little lady by your side"

"I keep my personal life personal" _Sonny explains._

 _Truth was it had been awhile since he lasted bedded someone but only because he's been so busy working. Since Lilly and his unborn child had exploded before his very eyes relationships with women didn't go further than a one night stand._

"Fine by me but let me make myself perfectly clear to ya Mr. Corinthos you stay out of my daughter's personal life or I will get into yours! You may have money and power Mr. Corinthos but I have the bingo ladies on my side and let me tell you a thing or two those bingo ladies can sure cause a ruckus"

"Bingo ladies?" _Sonny questions with a chuckle_

"Oh my goodness you have DIMPLES? Did my daughter see those pretty little dimples of yours? If she had I bet she cum and didn't tell ya because I sure as hell did when you flashed those pretty dimples my way!"

 _Letting out a groan Sonny back away from her, since he didn't want to stand too close to this sex starved woman, Sonny repeats_ "If you loved your daughter and grandson you would do anything to save her from the life of the mob"

"Don't ya dare question my love for my family Mr. Corinthos because if you do so again you'll be leaving here with a limp!" _Virginia remarks back_

"If you don't come down with me to Port Charles and put a stop to the life she wants to make herself with Jason you're going to regret it one day and I can assure you WHEN not IF but WHEN the worst happens the kind of guilt you'll have for not helping me will eat you up inside!" _Sonny remarks since he almost didn't make it after his unborn child and Lilly had died._

"Carly and Michael will be just fine! Jason will keep them safe." _Virginia states confidently_

"No they won't be" _Sonny remarks before turning around and leaving since he could see talking sense into Virginia was just as pointless as doing it with her daughter._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Meanwhile in Port Charles after spending a few hours with Michael both Jason and Carly liked what they saw between Leticia and Michael. Jason had asked Leticia if it was possible for her to start work immediately which she had agreed to. Leticia was now gone to pack her bags to move into the penthouse with them. Francis, Milo and Max had left with Leticia to help her pack. Johnny was standing guard in the hallway when Jason opens his penthouse door._

 _Shutting the door behind him, Jason makes his way towards Sonny to inform him that he had hired Leticia as Michael's nanny._

"The boss isn't home Jason"

"Did he go to the warehouse?"

"No actually he had Rolando drive him to the airport a few hours ago"

"Airport?" _Jason frowns since Sonny never mentioned to him he was leaving town this morning when he saw him._

"Yeah"

"Well did he say when he would be back?" _Jason asks curiously_

"He didn't say a word to me" _Johnny remarks_

"That's weird" _Jason remarks as he pulls out his cellphone to call Sonny. After a few rings Jason hangs up when he gets his voice mail._ "Sonny's not answering his phone"

"Guess the boss wants his privacy."

"Yeah" _Jason simply replies before heading back inside his penthouse, he wasn't sure why Sonny had just taken off but he hope he wasn't at the island drinking his sorrows away. He was starting to wonder if Michael living next door to him had more of an effect on Sonny than he thought it did._

 _Walking towards her cell phone that was on her bed Carly answers it without looking who was calling her…_ "Hello" 

"You said you would call" _Virginia remarks as she watches Sonny's limo pull away from her street._

****  
"I was going to mother. I just didn't have the time" _Carly sighs out heavily_

****  
"Well you had the time to ruffle up Sonny Corinthos feathers"

"What?! Did he call you?!" _Carly asks stunned at the lengths that man would go to get her out of town._

"No. I had the pleasure of meeting him face to face and DAMN I wish I could go cougar on his ass." 

"What?! Why on earth would Sonny go down to Florida and see you?!" _Carly questions annoyed that Sonny went behind her back to see her mother_

"Oh dimples said he was worried about yours and Michael's safety honey" _Virginia explains_

"Unbelievable!" _Carly shriek's out, not believing Sonny's nerve to go to her mother's place_

****

"Don't worry baby girl your mama has your back and set dimples straight. I told him my baby girl can take care of herself and that handsome blue eyed man candy is more than capable of protecting you all"

"He will mom." _Carly states_

****  
"I know he will. I know Sonny said you and Jason weren't playing hide the soap in the bathtub but baby girl it's time for you to move on from Michael and enjoy Port Charles' finest men"

****  
"Jason and I are just friends mother" _Carly sighs out heavily_

****  
"Honey men like Jason aren't meant to just be friends" _Virginia remarks_

****  
"Mother Jason and I are friends and nothing more." _Carly repeats_

"Okay so bang dimples. I bet ya after a little Slap n' tickle between the two of you you'll both find something to like about each other" _Virginia suggests_

****

"Only in his dreams mother! Sonny is a controlling paranoid bastard and I would NEVER EVER give him any kind of pleasure!"

"Oh baby girl I don't care how you feel about the guy's personality that man is dangerously HOT. The uptight ones are normally dynamite in bed; you would be a fool to pass up that kind of pleasure"

****

"I'm hanging up now mother!" _Carly yells out before flipping her cell phone shut and tossing it onto the bed._

 _Opening Carly's bedroom since he heard yelling Jason asks_ "Is everything okay?"

"No! Everything is NOT okay! Sonny went to see my mother!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. I guess his so called truce was bullshit" _Carly remarks back, not that she was surprise that Sonny was lying when he told Jason he would back off._

"I'll talk to him when he gets back" _Jason responds with a heavy sigh_

"Yeah you go ahead and TALK with him"

 _Seeing the glint in her eyes, Jason warns_ "Don't go and make things worse by coming up with some sort of plan Carly"

 _"_ So what he gets away with going to see my mother?!" _Carly asks annoyed_

"Trust me Carly; Sonny didn't get away with anything. I met your mother before remember? The woman is the most man hungry woman I met."

"She did seem to think Sonny was good looking" _Carly comments with a smirk_

"See so Sonny probably regretted stepping foot into that place the second your mom opened her mouth" _Jason replies back_

 _"_ Yeah but he still had no right to try and scare my mother with his fears"

"I agree and I will have a talk with him. I just need you to promise me you won't go behind my back and do anything to Sonny"

"Fine" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"Thanks" _Jason replies, giving her a small smile._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _It was a little past ten at night by the time Sonny arrived home. As he steps off the elevator Johnny asks_ "How was your trip boss?"

"Disappointing Johnny"

"Sorry to hear that boss. Jason left a little while ago to meet with Sorel" _Johnny remarks_

"Good"

"Miss Benson also left" _Johnny remarks_

"She left town?" _Sonny asks_

 _"_ No sir"

"Then why the hell would you tell me she left Johnny?!" _Sonny asks irritated_

"Just thought you wanted to know" _Johnny shrugs_

"Well I don't…so where did she go anyways?"

"I thought you didn't care boss" _Johnny remarks_

"I don't pay you to THINK! I pay you to answer my questions! Now where did she go?!" _Sonny demands_

"Francis took her to Luke's boss" _As Sonny walks back towards the elevator doors, Johnny asks_ "You're leaving? You just got back home"

"What are you my babysitter?! I can come and go as I please Johnny!" _Sonny snaps out before stepping inside the elevator as the door dings open for him._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Sitting at a table by the jukebox that was at Luke's, Carly lets out a heavy sigh before taking a sip of her beer as she watched some couples dancing on the dance floor. Watching the couples, totally in love with each other enjoying their dance Carly's heart was aching since she used to be one of those couples before Michael had died._

 _Walking inside of Luke's, Sonny scanned the room and quickly found what he was looking for. He wasn't sure why but when Johnny had told him Carly was at Luke's he had to find her and make sure she wasn't with some loser guy. To his surprise Carly was alone at her table with this sad expression across her face that tugged at his heart. He didn't particularly care for Carly but something about the look across her face made him feel bad for her. It was the kind of sadness he knew all too well._

 _Walking past a few people Sonny made his way towards Carly's table. Standing in front of her table Sonny comments_ "Surprise to see you sitting alone"

 _Removing her gaze from the couples on the dance floor, Carly locks eyes with Sonny. She wasn't in the mood to see him especially after the stunt he pulled by seeing her mother but she had given her word to Jason that she would play nice…for now. "_ Jason will be joining me as soon as he's done with work." _As Sonny pulls out the chair and sits himself down in front of her Carly goes on to say_ "I don't recall inviting you to join me"

"I didn't think a Blues club would be your type of joint" _Sonny comments, ignoring her remark about not being invited to join her._

"It's not and you're not my type either"

"Yeah well you're not my type as well so don't flatter yourself. I'm not here to see you"

"Then why are you sitting at my table?" _Carly asks back as she takes in Sonny's appearance. He looked great, but she wasn't about to tell him that._

"I'm here to meet Jason to see how work went" _Sonny lies since he wasn't about to tell her the truth. He didn't know why but just the thought of some guy touching Carly made him want to punch a hole in the wall._

"Well you can talk business in the morning because Jason promised me a dance as soon as he got done handling your business" _Carly states before taking another sip of her drink_

"I'm the boss and Jason does what I tell him to do"

"NOT when it comes to me he doesn't" _Carly remarks, which cause Sonny to shoot her a dirty look._

"LOOK if you plan on staying in Port Charles you need to learn your place"

"NO you do! You're no longer number one to Jason because my son and I are, so DEAL with it" _Carly spats out_

 _Rubbing the back of his neck trying to rub the frustration out, Sonny says_ "The business comes first to Jason always has and always will."

"Jason may do your dirty work but at the end of the day if he had to choose between saving your sorry ass or mine he'd save mine" _Carly states with a smirk. Leaning towards him Carly goes on to remark_ "And if you don't back the hell off I'll give you a REAL good reason to go crying to my mama"

"You went crying to her mama?" _Luke asks as he walks up behind Sonny to bring Sonny his usual drink._

 _Letting out a groan as he hears Luke's voice, Sonny states_ "I didn't go crying to her mother"

"Oh please. You went running to my mama because you weren't man enough to take me on yourself" _Carly remarks, not caring who heard her._

"Dude going to someone's mama isn't cool" _Luke says as he places Sonny's drink in front of him before going on to introduce himself_ "Hello gorgeous, welcome to my club."

"It's our club Luke"

"Yeah, yeah ours, mine…whatever…" _pulling out a chair Luke sits himself down at the side of the table so he is now between both Sonny and Carly_ "So tell me pretty girl what kind of trouble is my partner trying to stir up with ya?"

"Luke stay out of this" _Sonny warns_

"Your partner here thinks he can take me on and win but he's dead wrong. If he doesn't back the hell off I'll show him just how ruthless I can get" _Carly comments_

"She has fire. I like her" _Luke laughs out, he never heard anyone talk to Sonny the way she did but he wasn't surprise because he knew exactly who Caroline Benson was._

"She's a pain in the ass" _Sonny spats out before taking a sip of his drink_

"And he's a controlling bastard who is pissed off that his best friend finally has a life of his own that doesn't involve bowing down and kissing his ring"

"You and Jason are doing the hanky panky?" _Luke questions_

"Jason is just her friend, although I don't understand why he would be." _Wanting to get rid of Luke so he could be alone with Carly, Sonny asks_ "Are the books up to date?"

"Kind of man"

"Kind of isn't good enough Luke."

"Fine, I can take a hint you want to be alone with the bombshell. I don't blame ya partner for wanting to get close to her in a romantic place like a blues club. See ya around partner" _Glancing at Carly, Luke smiles as he states_ "And I hope I see you again REALLY soon."

 _As Luke walks away from their table, Sonny states_ "You should leave and go home since like I said before Jason and I will be discussing business as soon as he gets here"

"I'm not going anywhere"

 _Watching Carly as she sips her beer, Sonny mutters out_ "We'll see about that"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Meanwhile in Luke's office Luke went straight towards his safe. Opening his safe up, Luke pulls out a small safe box and places it onto his desk. Pulling out the key he had tapped underneath the fake plant he had on his desk Luke unlock the safe box. Pulling out the small piece of paper out of his desk, Luke glances at the number that was jotted down before grabbing his phone and dialing the number..._

****

 _Meanwhile Virginia was lying in bed about to read a romance novel when the phone on her nightstand started to ring…_ "Hello?"

****  
"Caroline is in MY town!" _Luke spats out_

****  
"I know" _Virginia sighs out since she was expecting this call she just didn't think Luke would find out this fast. He did say Port Charles was a small town but she didn't think it was that small of a town._

****

"YOU KNOW?! Why the hell did you let her come down here?!" _Luke demands irritated since the LAST thing he wanted was for his baby sister to see her long lost daughter._

 _Bobbie had given her daughter up years ago and he knew if Caroline found out the truth she would lash out at Bobbie for abandoning her and Bobbie didn't need that kind of drama in her life._

****

"What the hell was I supposed to do Luke? She's has the Spencer DNA in her how the hell was I supposed to stop her?" _Virginia asks back with a heavy sigh._

"How about tying her down to a chair until she agreed to stay with ya in Florida" _Luke remarks._

****

"Like that would work Luke. Besides if I tried to stop her she would get suspicious as to why I wanted to stop her from going to Port Charles"

"You need to get her the hell out of town!" _Luke spats out_

"Why? She doesn't know who you are, RIGHT?"

"Of course not I was cool as a cucumber around her. She doesn't expect a damn thing and neither does Sonny Corinthos by the way"

****

"Oh she was with dimples when you ran into her? Were they smooching like a pair of love sick teenagers?" _Virginia asks, wondering if her daughter took her up on her suggestion of banging Sonny Corinthos._

"She's at my club right now. She was sitting alone at first but then my partner joined her. Look Sonny isn't smitten with Caroline which means he's going to find dirt on her if she doesn't get the hell out of dodge. Caroline needs to go before Sonny figures out she's a Spencer."

"Oh I think dimples protests a little too much. I think he likes my daughter just fine. Besides you covered your tracks dimples won't figure it out." _Virginia remarks._

****

"LOOK she needs to leave and you need to figure out how to get her the hell out of town before all hell breaks loose! Cause if you DON'T I will find a way to get her out of town myself!" _Luke warns before slamming his phone onto his desk._

 _Walking into Luke's office Sonny questions with a frown across his face_ …"Problem?"

"No man. I'm cool" _Luke remarks as he toss's the paper he had of Virginia's number back inside of his lockbox…_. "So what brings you here? The pretty vixen shot you down?"

"I'm not interested in her Luke. The woman is loud and obnoxious. She actually thinks in her crazy ass mind I should be scared of her! Well I'm not afraid of her! I'm Sonny Corinthos! People FEAR ME! I DON'T fear them!"

 _As he places he lock box back inside his safe, Luke comments_ "I would be carful around her if I were you"

"What? You think she can actually do something to me?" _Sonny asks back shocked as Luke shuts the safe shut and locks it._

"Well women can be downright vindictive if you get between them and the man they long for. Trust me partner it's fun to watch a cat fight but it's no fun to be the one getting scratched and I bet ya that girl has some claws on her"

"I told you Jason and Carly are just friends Luke"

"Women and men aren't made to be just friend's partner"

"They're JUST friends!" _Sonny repeats_

"Maybe for now, but come on how long can that really last before nature takes over and they do the beast with two backs?"

 _With a deadly glare across his face, Sonny remarks_ "I want the paperwork done by tomorrow LUKE!" _before storming out of his office door, slamming it shut behind him._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Storming out of Luke's office, Sonny stops dead in his tracks as he watches Jason hold Carly in his arms as they danced on the dance floor to a slow song. Their bodies were practically glue to one another. Balling his fists by his side, Sonny watches them a few seconds more as they dance together before marching towards them. As he reaches them, he pulls Carly away from Jason…_

"What the HELL!?" _Carly asks annoyed as Jason just stares at Sonny_

"We need to talk business"

"It can wait" _Carly remarks as she tries to get her arm out of his grasp to no successes_

"No it can't! Business comes before pleasure!"

 _With a heavy sigh, Jason utters out_ "Sonny's right we do need to talk"

"What?!" NO he isn't right Jase! You're allowed to have some fun!"

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask for a rain check on the dance Carly"

"UHHHHHH!" _Carly screams out in frustration causing the people in the bar to glance their way_

"Bye" Sonny utters out, while flashing his dimples her way

"Go fuck yourself!" _Carly spats out as Sonny lets her arm go._

"Carly…just go…please" _Jason sighs out since people were staring at them_

"I'm going!" _Pointing her finger at Sonny, Carly spats out_ "BUT you're going to be SO sorry MR!"

"Yeah, whatever" _Sonny laughs out as she walks away from them in a huff._

 _As Carly grabbed her coat and stormed out of Luke's, Francis who was standing near the doorway follows Carly out the door as Sonny and Jason sit down at the same table Carly was sitting at as she waited for Jason._

"You know for friends you and Carly were dancing awfully close" _Sonny remarks_

"It was a slow song" _Jason simply explains_

"I get that but the way she was rubbing on you didn't give anyone the friend vibe" _Sonny states, wondering if Luke was right that it would only be a matter of time before his friend bedded Carly._

"She wasn't rubbing herself against me"

"Whatever man if you want to deny what I saw so be it but she was all over you man"

 _Shaking his head, since they were on the Carly subject anyways, Jason remarks_ "You shouldn't have went down to Florida to see Carly's mother"

"I'm not going to apologize from trying to save you from the hell I had to go through"

"I'm starting to think you're not trying to save me but yourself"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" _Sonny demands_

"When was the last time you got close to a woman?" _Jason asks_

"When was the last time YOU did Jason?" _Sonny spats out since Jason did nothing more than one night stands, other than Carly recently_

"I'm different"

 _Letting out a chuckle Sonny shakes his head_ "Yeah what makes you so different than me?"

"I never wanted to be a family you always did until you lost Lilly and the baby" _Jason remarks back_

"And yet you're playing daddy to Carly's kid"

"I gave her my word I would always be there for her if she needed me. She needs me to be a father to Michael so I'm going to be his father."

"Losing Lilly and my child was the hardest thing I ever had to go through Jason, and that includes Deke. I'm just trying to save you as your friend from that kind of pain. What happened to Lilly is proof that people like us shouldn't have a family."

"I think Carly scares you"

"The woman doesn't scare me! No on scares me!" _Sonny yells out banging his hand onto the table, causing a few people to look their way. As he shoots them a dirty look the other costumers turn their heads away from them._

"So you're saying you're not attracted to Carly?" _Jason questions_

"Hell NO! What is this?! Why do people think I'm attractive to Carly? You better than anyone knows Carly isn't my type!"

"I agree she's not your type but she seems to be getting to you"

"Well your wrong!"

"Okay maybe I'm wrong but so are you for going back on your word. You promised me you would back off Carly and I'm asking you to keep your word. Carly knows the risks and she chooses to stay so you need to respect that even if you don't agree with it. Everyone has a right to choose whatever life they want for themselves" _Jason remarks_

"What about the boy? He didn't choose this life but if you become his father he will have no choice but to have guards around him for the rest of his life"

"Michael is underage. When he's an adult he'll go off to college and make a legit life for himself"

"If he doesn't die first"

"Carly and Michael are staying Sonny. You need to accept that and stop fighting with me about it because Carly and Michael are my family now"

"Fine, whatever….so how did things go with Sorel?"

"He was angry you didn't show up but I made it clear that he better behave himself or suffer the consequences. I reminded him of our rules and if he doesn't respect them I'll be coming for him. Sorel knows he doesn't have a chance going up against you Sonny so I think he will back off"

"He better because my tolerance is running thin with that bastard"

"Our men are keeping an eye on everything Sorel's organization is doing."

"Good." _Sonny nods his head._

 _Standing up, Jason remarks_ "I should leave. Carly left angry and I need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid to get back at you"

"She can't do shit to me" _Sonny remarks standing up_

"You don't know Carly…I should go" _Jason remarks as he grabs his leather coat and takes off._

 _Watching Jason take off in a rush to Carly, Sonny makes a beeline for the bar to get himself a drink. A part of him wanted to leave Luke's himself but he didn't want to give Jason more of a reason to think he had the hots for Carly which he DIDN'T!_

 _Opening the penthouse door Jason finds Carly sitting at his desk using his laptop. Shutting the door behind him, Jason remarks_ "I spoke with Sonny and I think this time he understands that you and Michael are here to stay"

"Un-huh" _Carly mumbles out, not buying for ONE second that Sonny had given up his vendetta against her._

"So whatever you're planning I'm asking you, no I'm begging you not to do it Carly" _Jason pleads with her. Knowing all too well whatever plan Carly had wouldn't work out and just cause more problems._

"I'm not planning anything. Sonny isn't worth my time Jase."

 _"_ You seemed kind of angry when you left Luke's" _Jason points out_

"I'm over it. Besides you're right business should come first." _Carly replies as she shuts Jason's laptop and stands up from the chair she was sitting on…_

"I don't like the sound of that"

"Sound of what?" _Carly asks as she shifts slightly on her feet_

"You telling me I'm right"

"Okay fine you were wrong but I forgive ya? Happy now?"

"I would be happy if you just admit you're up to something and agree NOT to go through with it" _Jason remarks as he folds his arms over his chest._

"Is Sonny afraid of me Jase? Did he send you back home to make sure I don't do something to him because he knows he's not man enough to go up against me so he sends his enforcer to beg his enemy not to do anything to him?" _Carly asks with a giggle_

"Sonny didn't send me over here. He's not afraid of you. I came to you on my own because I don't want to be in the middle of the two of you"

"Then stay out of it Jase" _Carly remarks before walking past him up the staircase._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Jason heads towards the kitchen to get himself a much needed beer._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Walking out of the kitchen with a beer in one hand and a bag of chocolate chip cookies in the other Jason was about to relax on his leather couch and watch some TV when his cell phone starts ringing…_ "Yeah?"

 _****_

"It's Luke, Sonny's been shot" _Luke remarks as he applies pressure onto Sonny's wound, causing Sonny to groan out in pain._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated_

 _Take care_


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

Chapter 4

 _Chewing on her lower lip Carly did her best to fight off those evil delicious thoughts she was having as her fingers linger ever so lightly against his muscular bare chest as she used a washcloth to fight off the fever he had like his doctor requested her to do before Jason left._

 _Blinking his eyes open as he groans out in pain as he feels a wet cold washcloth against his chest Sonny orders out_ "Go away" _, wanting to be left alone._

"You're such an ungrateful son of a bitch you know that right?" _Carly shoots back as she ignores his request for her to go away._

 _It was the LAST place she wanted to be but Jason had asked her to take care of Sonny as a favor to him so here she was in his bedroom taking care of him while Jason was out God's knows where searching for the guy that shot Sonny._

"No one is asking you to stay. I don't need ya or want you here" _Sonny snaps out as he lets out another moan._

"Well tough shit because I'm staying" _Carly remarks as she tosses the washcloth she was using to cool Sonny down from his fever onto the nightstand that was near her_

"Don't you have better things to do; like you know taking care of your kid?" _Sonny asks back wishing she would just LEAVE him the hell alone. Despite the pain he felt this electric surge roams through his body as she tried to cool him off with a washcloth._

"Leticia is with Michael. Look I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here BUT Jason asked me to take care of you while he's out trying to find the guy who shot you"

"Well Jason isn't the boss around here. I am and I want you the HELL out of my bedroom!" _Sonny yells out than lets out another moan from the pain of his bullet wound._

"Like I said tough shit! I'm staying!"

"So you learnt nothing from tonight?" _Sonny questions as he takes a few seconds to admire the view he had of Carly's cleavage that was peeking through the black tight tank top Carly was wearing that had a red lipstick logo on it._

"Sure I learnt something. I learnt that you were stupid enough to get yourself shot on your on turf. Some God Father you turned out to be." _Carly remarks_

"That could have easily been you or Jason" _Sonny points out since both Carly and Jason had been at Luke's tonight._

"Jason's not stupid enough to get himself shot and if some mother fucker tried to shoot at me he would be one sorry son of a bitch because Jason is the father of my son." _Carly declares_

"You're not smart enough for this world" _Sonny remarks back since she was living in a freakin fairy tale if she thought for one second what happened tonight wouldn't have happened if Jason was there._

"This from a man whose just been shot and is laid up in his bed NEEDING my HELP!"

"I don't need shit from you! I told you to go Ah-ouch…away!"

"Would you calm the hell down? If you don't you're just going to pop your stitches" _Carly utters out in annoyance._

"Just get the hell out of here Carly. I had a bad night and the last thing I need is you babysitting me"

"I promised Jason I would take care of you"

"And why the hell would you do a thing like that? I thought you would be happy at the fact I got shot tonight"

"Don't get me wrong out of all the people I know you are the most deserving of a bullet but no I wasn't happy you were shot tonight. And think of poor Luke with the tacky décor he has its already hard enough to get customers in the joint and now he has to deal with the repercussions that you were shot in front of his establishment. Blood and bullets aren't exactly an attraction you know"

"The media knows about the shooting?" _Sonny questions, praying that they didn't since the LAST thing he wanted to do was deal with the cops tonight_

"Not as far as I know but come on there had to be a few witnesses that saw the shooting"

"They won't talk" _Sonny simply replies._

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you have to be stupid to go against my wishes" _Sonny remarks dryly without going into detail. Letting out a heavy sigh, Sonny goes on to say_ "If you're determined to stay here the least you can do is make me a drink"

"Don't you know you're not supposed to mix drugs with alcohol?"

"Just make me the drink Car-lee!" _Sonny snaps out annoyed that she wasn't doing as she was told._

 _He was used to getting his way but ever since she stormed into his life like a tornado his wants were being pushed aside for her wants and he didn't like it one bit! Ever since she arrived in Port Charles his life had made a turn for the worst. The woman was the kind of trouble he didn't want or need._

"Please"

"What?!" _Sonny asks annoyed_

 _"_ Make me a drink PLEASE" _Carly responds back with annoyance laced into her voice. Since she wasn't about to take his orders like his men did._

"You're kidding right? I'm not in the mood for this bullshit Carly so just make me the damn drink or get the hell out of my room"

"You're an ass. You know it's not a smart move to antagonize the woman who's taking care of you. Especially in a room where there are no witnesses or your men to protect ya from me" _Carly remarks as she stands up from the spot of Sonny's bed she was sitting at_

"Even with a bullet hole you're no match for me. I'm not afraid of you now get me my damn drink woman"

"Wanna bet? You couldn't handle the kind of trouble I can stir up"

"Bring it on" _Sonny calls out to her as he wets his lower lip with his tongue. He may have a bullet hole in his shoulder but he could still take her on._

"Maybe another day"

"I knew it you're all bark and no bite" _Sonny remarks as he watches Carly start to make her way towards his mini bar_

"Oh my bite would leave bigger wounds than that bullet did"

"Sureeeeee it would" _Sonny replies back sarcastically_

 _Pouring him his stupid drink Carly repeats_ "You keep pushing me you're going to wish the shooter was a better shot."

"Like I keep telling you, you can't do nothing to me I'm Michael Sonny Corinthos and what are you? Just a cheerleader from Florida shaking her pompoms around to lure my men into siding with ya over me"

"We'll see about that" _Carly remarks as she starts to put ice in his glass before pouring some Brandy into his glass…_

 _Frowning, Carly turns around to question him about his cheerleader remark since she never told him she was on the cheerleading squad but then realizes that Sonny had fallen asleep. Letting out a heavy sigh, Carly grabs the glass she was going to give to Sonny and drinks it instead as she walks back towards the bed._

 _As she stands by his bed side, Carly finishes off his drink. Despite her anger and hatred for the guy she couldn't help herself but take the time to admire him as he slept in his bed. He was actually a good looking man if you like the dark and handsome type which she didn't because her taste had always been the tall blue eyed blonde handsome type like Jason._

 _Chewing on her lower lip as she glances at his still exposed chest Carly fights back a moan as she silently wonders to herself what the hell was wrong with her!? She shouldn't be ogling Sonny in his sleep, especially since he had just been shot but she couldn't help herself…DAMN she wished Jason were here to save her from the thoughts she was having of Sonny that she shouldn't be having._

 _A few hours later, Sonny blinks his eyes open and notices Carly sleeping in a chair by his bed. The lamp on his other nightstand was the only source of light for the room. Glancing at his nightstand to look at the time he notices an empty glass with her lipstick mark on it._

 _Looking back towards Carly he admires her sleeping body. She was FAR from being his type but he had to admit she was a looker but her mouth wasn't worth the trouble. Besides he wasn't into blondes anyways and life in the mob was no place for a woman and a child…_

"Carly WAKE up" _he calls out to her_

"Wha-what?" _Carly asks slightly confused as to where she was in her sleepy haze._

"I said wake up"

 _Blinking her eyes open she lets out a moan as the light from the lamp blinds her._ "What's wrong?"

"Go home"

"Didn't we have this fight already?" _Carly asks back_

"Yeah and this time I'm going to win" _Sonny remarks back since he needed her to leave. She was starting to stir things up inside of him that he didn't want to be stirred._

"Your track record at winning against me doesn't bode well for ya" _Carly declares with a yawn since she has pretty much won every fight they had since she got into town. Giving him a curious look Carly goes on to ask_ "Since you're up I have a question to ask you. How did you know I was a cheerleader anyways?"

"I did a background check on you. Its protocol for anyone who enters the life of the mob to have a background check done it's a part of my rules." _Sonny simply remarks not caring if she liked it or not since it was HER choice to enter his world despite his warnings that his life was no place for a woman or child._

"Oh that's bullshit! You had a background check on me done because you want me gone. You were trying to find dirt on me which you didn't find." _Carly remarks confidently as she stands up to check to see if Sonny was still feverous_

"I never made a secret out of the fact I want you and your pompoms out of here" _Sonny states as he feels Carly's soft hands touching his forehead…_ "I'm fine" _Sonny goes on to say as she removes her hand just as quickly as she placed her hand on his forehead; almost like she was getting burnt by touching him._

 _Chewing on her lower lip, as she removes her hand after making sure he wasn't running a fever Carly silently wonders why this man that she hated so much made her feel this electric spark. She also silently wonders if Sonny felt the sparks between them too but she wasn't about to ask him if he did or not. Either way she was sure she didn't want to hear the answer._

 _Shifting on her feet, Carly mentions trying to distract herself from the spark she felt_ "I wasn't your typical cheerleader just so you know"

 _Sonny's eyes linger over her body as he remarks sarcastically_ "You're right most cheerleaders aren't blonde, don't have a huge rack and aren't airheads. Yeah you're not the typical cheerleader alright" 

"I'm NOT an airhead and I'll have you know I only joined the team as a favor to one of my friends. I'm a street fighter and if it wasn't for the fact JASON asked me to be nice to you I would have kicked your sorry ass a long time ago!" _Carly spats out_

"If you're as smart as you think you are you would be running the hell away from this lifestyle!"

"If its soooooooooo bad why are you in it?" _Carly asks back as she makes her way back towards the chair she had fallen asleep on_

"I'm too deep in to get out and besides I'm a man"

"So being in the mob is okay as long as you're a man?"

"Yes! It's a man's world!"

"You're such a chauvinist"

"No I'm a realist and women have no place in the mob" _Sonny repeats_

"I'm not in the mob per say and IF I was I'm sure I would have been smart enough to you know shoot back at the bastard who was shooting at me to begin with"

"I didn't have my gun on me" _Sonny defends himself even if it wasn't her damn business._

"Well that was a rookie move to make. Any good mob movie always tells you to carry a gun because the one who isn't packing heat well…ends up in bed with a bullet wound to his shoulder or dead"

"You shouldn't be watching those movies." _Sonny remarks._

"I'll watch whatever I want. My mother couldn't stop me from watching those movies as a kid and you sure as hell won't now"

"You're frustrating as hell you know that right?"

"Look who's talking" _Carly responds back_

"Whatever" _Sonny sighs out heavily_

"You should go back to sleep"

"And you should leave my room"

"Not until Jason comes back."

"So you're just going to sleep in that chair?" _Sonny questions_

"Well I'm sure as hell NOT sleeping in your bed"

"You wish you could sleep in my bed…well maybe not sleep" _Sonny smirks_

"You're obviously delusional from the fever and the pills your doctor gave ya if you actually think I want you"

"Okay prove me wrong then. Kiss me if I have no effect on ya" _Sure he was playing with fire but she wasn't planning on leaving his room anytime soon and hell he couldn't help but wonder how kissing her would feel like despite himself._

"No way in hell. Look if you think you can dare me into kissing you because deep down you're the one who WANTS ME think again!" _Carly huffs out._

"I knew it you want me…all the ladies do anyways" _Sonny chuckles out, and then lets out a groan from the pain._

"NOT all women want you because I sure as hell don't"

"You do too. I know when a woman wants me Carleee and you want me baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad"

"You're so full of yourself"

"I don't see ya proving me wrong..." _Sonny grins out_.

"I'm not playing your stupid little games Sonny."

"Chicken" _Sonny smirks as Carly rolls her eyes at him._

"Goodnight" _Carly mumbles out as she blinks her eyes shut, not wanting to play his dangerous games._

"Sweet dreams" _Sonny laughs out before letting out a grunt. Since Carly wasn't taking his bate he lets out a heavy sigh before blinking his eyes shut and drifting off to sleep._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Blinking her eyes open Carly lets out a moan...her neck was killing her from sleeping in the chair last night. Letting out a yawn Carly is startled at the sound of Sonny's voice as he speaks up standing behind her…_

"About time you woke up." _Sonny grunts out as he shuffles his way back towards his bed past Carly._

"What the hell are you doing out of bed Sonny?!" _Carly questions annoyed since he shouldn't be walking around with a bullet hole in his shoulder_

"I had to go to the bathroom _" Sonny explains himself, not that he owed her a damn explanation to begin with._

"Oh" _Carly simply remarks as she takes in the sight of his obvious morning wood as she watches Sonny slowly lie himself back down in bed…._

 _Clearing her throat Carly looks away from him as she asks_ "Have you heard from Jason yet?"

"If I say yes will you go away?" _Sonny asks back as he pulls the blankets over his body with a loud grunt._

"Jason should have called by now"

"Jason will call when the job is done" _Sonny remarks back_

"So you're not worry about him?" _Carly asks as she glances back at him_

"Jason knows how to do his job. What he doesn't need is an unnecessary distraction…you know like you"

"Michael and I are a part of Jason's life and you're going to have to accept it or LOSE Jason" _Carly remarks_

"Jason's life is the mob! He's not leaving it because once you're in you can't get out!" _Sonny snaps out then lets out a groan from the pain he was feeling._

 _Standing up from the chair she was sitting in Carly utters out_ "I'm tired of having the same stupid fight with you over and over again. Being around you it's like listening to a broken record"

"Good. So take your kid and go back home so I won't have to repeat myself all the damn time."

 _Shaking her head Carly lets out a heavy sigh before walking out of his bedroom door._

 _Watching her go, Sonny couldn't help but admire her backside with male appreciation despite the fact he despised Carly from the moment he laid eyes on her._

 _A half an hour later Sonny lets out a groan as he watches Carly walk back into his bedroom looking damn good especially for a person who didn't get much sleep last night. He knew sleeping in that chair she slept in couldn't have been comfortable but it's not like he could have invited her to join him in his bed...NO way in hell would he let that ever happen._

 _Sure Sonny teased her last night about kissing him but the truth was that he was kind of scared shitless about what kind of feelings Carly could give him if she got too close. He didn't need that kind of shit in his life. He made himself a promise when Lilly and his child had died that he would never get close to another woman ever again. He wouldn't allow himself to get attached to anyone because it cost too much._

"I thought I got rid of you"

"I just showered, changed and made sure Michael was alright" _Carly explains as she sits back on the chair she had slept on last night._

"You should be with your son. Not me" _Sonny remarks as he takes in her wet hair that was already starting to curl up._

"Rolando is out getting your breakfast because apparently your kitchen is off bounds to me"

"Damn straight it is" _Sonny remarks_

"I just wanted to make you toast and Johnny yanked me out of the kitchen as he noticed me walking towards it while putting your morning paper on your desk." _Carly explains._

 _She wasn't sure how Sonny knew her cooking skills were lacking but the only logical explanation she could come up with is that the record he had on her said she was a bad cook. Sure she had a few kitchen fires but who hasn't had a fire?! Besides it's not like she would burn down his kitchen making him toast…well she didn't think that was possible anyways._

"No one goes inside my kitchen! My kitchen is off bounds to ya! Do you understand me woman?! YOU don't enter my kitchen! NOT EVER! I don't care if you're on fire you don't enter my kitchen EVER!"

"Wow you're such a freak. It's just a kitchen." _Carly remarks never seeing anyone sooooooooooooooo damn protective over a stupid kitchen._

"No it's not just a kitchen it's MY kitchen!"

"And what's so special about your kitchen?" _Carly questions back._

"You want to know what makes my kitchen so damn special?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods_

"Because it's MY kitchen that's what makes it special!" _Sonny spats out_

"Get therapy"

 _Choosing that moment to walk inside Sonny's bedroom Jason didn't need to ask how it was going between his two best friends. It was obvious from Carly's remark that things went exactly how he hoped it wouldn't…._

"Hey"

"Jase!" _Carly calls out as she hops out of the chair she was sitting in and rushes towards him._

 _The second Carly reaches him she pulls him into a tight hug, silently thanking God he was alright. She knew Jason was good at his job but the man who he was hunting down was a paid killer to take Sonny down._

 _A scowl forms on Sonny's face as he watches Carly hug Jason tightly. They looked like lovers. And he didn't like it one bit!_

"I'm fine Carleee" _Jason simply states, wanting to reassure her because despite how strong she seemed on the outside he knew when he left her last night to hunt down the bastard who shot at Sonny, Carly was scared to death. Part of the reason why he asked Carly to watch Sonny was so that Sonny would distract her from worrying about him. The other was to distract Sonny by the pain from the bullet wound by having Carly to focus on._

 _Pulling away from him, Carly smiles_ "Of course you are."

 _Glancing behind her towards Sonny who looked aggravated, Jason goes on to say_ "Thanks for spending the night with Sonny"

"You OWE me big Jase!" _Carly remarks since Sonny's bedside manner was sorely lacking_

"Oh so playing DADDY to your kid isn't enough for ya?!" _Sonny questions back, proving to him what he already knew that she was nothing but a manipulating bitch._

 _Ignoring Sonny's remark, Carly repeats_ "You owe me Jase"

"I'll make it up to you." _Jason promises, knowing that she would find any excuse to shoot a game of pool with him to win a dance from him._

"You'll make it up to her?! It's not like she took a bullet for ya! All she was was a pain in my ass!" _Sonny utters out, not believing that Jason was telling her he would make it up to her when he should be making it up to him for having to endure HER in his bedroom all damn night!_

"Pain in the ass?! Look who's talking! You were an ungrateful bastard the whole time!"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason locks eyes with Carly as he softly states_ "Thank you for staying with Sonny. I appreciate it, but now I have to ask you to leave because Sonny and I do have to talk business"

"Fine. I can't wait to get out of this dungeon he calls a bedroom anyways!" _Carly spats out before walking past Jason and heading out the door…_

 _As the bedroom door slams shut behind Carly, Sonny demands_ "What the hell where you thinking having her stay here with me?! I DON'T need a damn babysitter!"

"Carly is good in a crunch that's why I asked her. Besides if I had asked one of the men to watch over you, you would have scared them away. I knew you couldn't scare off Carly."

"I would have asked them to leave because like I said I don't need anyone to take care of me! I'm a grown ass man!"

"You lost a lot of blood last night and you had a fever. You're like a brother to me and I didn't want to be distracted on the job by worrying about your health. I knew if things got to bad Carly would have called for help" _Jason points out as he takes a seat in the chair Carly was sitting in when he entered Sonny's bedroom._

"Whatever man…so did you find the son of a bitch who shot me?"

 _Nodding his head, Jason simply responds_ "Yeah"

"Well who was he?!"

"A guy who works for Sorel. His name is Ricky Rosette. He's on ice at the warehouse. I figured you would want to oversee his execution"

"You figured right" _Sonny spats out before going on to say_ "And Sorel is a DEAD man for this!"

"We have to find him first"

"What?! That rat went into hiding?!" _Sonny asks, not really surprised because Sorel was a coward._

"Yeah" _Jason nods his head._

"I want him found Jason!"

"We'll find him. Our men are already out looking for him" _Jason remarks._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Walking past Johnny, Carly was heading back home when the elevator doors ding open. Stopping in her tracks she sees a black bald headed man getting out of the elevator…_

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Benson" _Johnny calls out knowing Jason and the boss wouldn't want her talking to Taggert_

"It's Carly Johnny. None of that Miss Benson stuff" _Carly calls out to him_

"Right Car-"

 _Cutting Johnny off Taggert questions "_ Do you know what kind of man Sonny Corinthos is?"

"Yeah a bastard" _Carly smirks_

"That's right" _Taggert smiles, pleased that for once a woman wasn't blinded to the kind of man Sonny was. Most women were fooled by his dimples but this chick obviously wasn't a fan of Sonny's._

"He's a cop" _Johnny calls out to Carly._

"You're a cop?" _Carly asks shocked since he wasn't in uniform._

"I'm a lieutenant of the PCPD actually" _Taggert remarks proudly_

"Why are you here?" _Carly demands, wondering if Sonny was wrong and that word go to the cops about the shooting last night at Luke's._

"That's police business. May I ask what you're doing here? It's not exactly a safe place to be hanging around, especially for a pretty woman"

"I'm not some defenseless woman who needs your saving" _Carly remarks, hating when men talked down to her because she was a woman. Hell she bet she could kick his ass and have it turn black and blue._

"Carleeeeeeeeeeeee" _Johnny calls out with a pained look across his face as he walks over to her._

"You obviously have a connection to Sonny if his guard dog is trying to keep you away from me"

"Jason is the father of my child actually..." _Carly remarks as Johnny lets out a groan._

"Anger boy has a kid? Since when?" _Taggert demands_

"Anger boy?"

"That's his nickname for Jason _" Johnny remarks as he shoots Taggert a dirty look. He didn't like the way Taggert was ogling Carly. She was the mother of Jason's son and no cop had the right to look at her that way!_

 _Pushing Johnny aside, Carly gets into Taggert's face as she warns out_ "Look I don't care what you do to Sonny but Jason is OFF limits to ya! Do you understand me?! You so much as look at him the wrong way and I'll rip ya to shreds!"

"You do realize your threatening a lieutenant of the PCPD right? I can have you arrested for that" _Taggert remarks as Johnny tries his best to move Carly gently away from him unsuccessfully_

"Is that supposed to scare me?! You think you're all tough because you have a badge?! Some tough guy you are trying to threaten a woman who is half your size you colossal bald headed jerk!" _Carly questions back as Johnny wraps an arm around her waist to keep her from getting any closer to Taggert._

"You don't wanna push me lady or you'll end up in lock up for the night. In fact it might do you some good. Maybe a night in lock up will make you realize that you don't want to live this life because in the end all it will get you is killed….look what happened to Sonny's wife and ki-"

 _Before Taggert could finish his sentence he is caught off guard as Carly smack him across the face with all her might, causing his head to jerk sideways from the blow._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Handing Sonny his shoes Jason watches as he grunts out in pain...as Sonny places his right shoe on Jason asks_ "Are you sure you want to handle the bastard today? Sorel's hitman isn't going anywhere Sonny. He can wait until you're a little better"

"No way in hell that bastard gets to breathe a day more! No one comes at me and lives!" _Sonny spats out as Johnny opens his bedroom door without knocking… "_ Johnny what the hell are you doing up here?!"

 _Panting a little from all the running, Johnny gasps out…_ "Miss Ben-son…she…uh…she's…"

"She's WHAT?!" _Sonny asks impatiently wondering what kind of shit she pulled for Johnny to come barging into his bedroom the way he did_

"What's wrong with Carly, Johnny?" _Jason questions as well._

"Taggert just arrested her"

"WHAT?!" _Both Jason and Sonny ask stunned._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their feedback on my last chapter. It encourages me to write. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Take care


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life  
Chapter 5

 _After Johnny had informed Sonny and Jason much to their surprise that Carly had been arrested and Taggert had taken Carly to the PCPD for assault neither Sonny nor Jason bother to ask Johnny why she would assault him. They just took off and headed straight for the PCPD to save Carly from Taggert and the rest of the crew at the PCPD. Sonny had commented on the ride over to the PCPD to Jason how much of a pain in the ass Carly was and this just proved that Carly was more trouble than she was worth. Jason just sighed and shook his head at him before spending the rest of the time looking out the window worrying about Carly no doubt._

 _As they entered the PCPD Jason was happy to see Justus there. Sonny had called him on their way out of Harbor View Towers to meet them at the PCPD. Making a beeline for Justus to find out what was happening regarding the mess Carly was in he doesn't notice Sonny heading towards Taggert who was sitting at his desk…._

 _Smirking at Taggert as he watches the son of a bitch put an ice pack on his face Sonny remarks_ "And the PCPD wonders why the citizens of Port Charles have zero faith in them. Not that I'm surprise that a girl could beat you up because let's face it Taggert you're not much of a man but even I thought you would at least want to keep some self-respect and you know NOT let everyone know that you were beaten up by a former cheerleader."

"You're friend assaulted a police officer she's in big trouble" _Taggert remarks_ , shooting Sonny a dirty look.

 _Leaning downwards Sonny asks_ "Does it make you feel like a man to slap a pair of cuffs on a woman just to get to me?"

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be!" _Taggert snaps out_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrreally? I can honestly say I never gotten beaten-up by a cheerleader before. Can you?" _Sonny asks back, flashing his dimples at him._

"That's right because you rather hit them first. Slap them around until they fall into line. Like you did with your mother" _Taggert remarks as he watches the smug smile across Sonny's face fade._

 _Balling his hands into fists by his sides, Sonny remarks dryly_ "You were always a damn fool Taggert and one of these days you're foolishness will be the end of ya"

"Are you actually threatening me, HERE?" _Taggert asks back as he stands up from his chair, tossing his icepack onto his desk_

"No, noooooooooo, not at all. I don't make threats. I'm just saying stupid people don't tend to live long and the citizens of Port Charles are about to find out just how much of a laughing stock you are because I'm going to make DAMN sure that your face makes the front page of the Port Charles Gazette. I have a friend who works there and I'm sure he will be more than happy to write about what happened. Everyone in town is going to know your shame that Port Charles supposed BEST cop got his ass kicked by a cheerleader." _Sonny remarks back_

 _Knowing that no one in Port Charles would ever take him seriously again especially since he heard some cops snickering about what happened as he hauled Carly's ass in as she yelled out profanities at him he calls out to a cop passing by "_ Let Miss Spencer go. I'm dropping the charges."

"Well I guess you have a brain after all" _Sonny smiles before making his way towards Jason and Justus._

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" _Sonny demands as Johnny shuts the limo door._

"Nothing! What's your problem?" _Carly remarks annoyed_

"What's MY problem?!" _Glaring at Jason Sonny asks_ "Is she for real?!"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh, Jason asks_ "Sonny is right what were you thinking hitting a cop Carly?"

"I had my reasons" _Carly sighs out heavily before glancing out the limo's window as the limo drives away from the PCPD._

"Care sharing them with us?" _Sonny asks back in a demanding tone of voice._

"I don't have to answer to you" _Carly remarks back, not bothering to look at him._

 _Carly wasn't about to admit she got hauled off to the PCPD in handcuffs because she had lost it when Taggert brought up Sonny's dead wife and unborn child. She knew how painful it was for Sonny whenever he thought about their deaths so she wasn't going to bring it up. She may not like Sonny but not even he deserves to have his family's deaths thrown into his face. Taggert had crossed a line by bringing them up to her so she wasn't sorry in the least that she gave him a licking._

"You SEE Jason! She doesn't BELONG in this lifestyle! She hasn't even been here a week and she's already causing us problems we don't need!" _Sonny hisses out_

"Oh please! IF it wasn't for me Jason couldn't have hunted down the bastard who shot ya! He asked me to help you because he knows I'm the ONLY one who isn't scared of you!" _Carly yells out_

"HELP?! What HEL-P… ouch… What help?! All you did was aggravate the hell out of me" _Sonny grunts out as he shifts in his seat. Truth was his gun wound was killing him even though he put on a brave front in front of Taggert and the cops at the PCPD._

"You alright?" _Jason questions with concern_

"I'm fine, but you won't be if you insist on letting her and her kid stick around" _Sonny remarks_

"This again?! Really? Don't you get sick and tired of repeating yourself all the time?"

"Actually I do. So why don't you do us all a favor and pack your bags and GO HOME!"

"I am going home, BACK to Jason's and MY place!" _Carly spats out_

"Sonny come on its enough already. Carly is right this fight about her leaving is pointless because she's staying and I'm asking you again to respect that" _Jason speaks up._

"Fine let her stay but don't say I didn't warn you that SHE'S going to be your downfall!" _Sonny angrily remarks before glancing out the window._

 _The rest of the ride back to Harbor Views Tower was done in complete silence. Every once and awhile both Sonny and Carly would shoot each other dirty looks which Jason choose to ignore. He was trying his best not to get in the middle between his two best friends even if they weren't making it easy on him._

 _Walking behind Carly inside the penthouse Jason shuts the door behind him as he asks_ "So what happened between you and Taggert?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jase" _Carly sighs out heavily as she plops herself onto the couch._

 _Making his way towards her, Jason utters out_ "We need to talk about this Carly. I didn't push the subject in the limo but I need to know what happened between you and Taggert"

"Nothing happened Jase he just said something stupid and I lost my cool"

"And what was that stupid thing he said Carly?" _Jason asks as he sits himself down beside her on the couch._

"If I tell you, you need to promise me you won't tell Sonny"

"Fine, I promise."

"He brought up Sonny's dead wife and unborn child Jase. I just lost it. The guy had no right to do that. I don't care how much that cop hates Sonny for being a mobster it's not cool to bring that up." _Carly remarks_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Making his way towards his mini bar Sonny pours himself a glass of water before taking some of his medication his doctor had left for him._

 _Opening the penthouse door Johnny walks inside and shuts the door behind him as he utters out as he watches Sonny swallow some pills "_ You said you wanted to see me after I parked the limo"

"Yeah, I want to know what the hell happened between Carly and Taggert. What did that bastard say to her to set her off Johnny and WHY didn't you stop her from hitting him in the first place! You're supposed to keep scum like that away from her and her kid!"

"Boss I tried to get Miss Benson away from Taggert but it's not like I could have dragged her away from him with Taggert right there boss."

"I don't care who's there! You don't let that son of a bitch near Carly! Even if that means you have to get arrested yourself!"

"Yes sir"

"So what happened!?"

"Taggert was trying to warn Miss Benson to stay away from you. At first she kept her cool but it wasn't until…"

"Until what Johnny?!" _Sonny questions as he starts to fidget in from of him._

"He brought up your wife's death and-"

"Bastard!" _Sonny screams out_

"That's when Miss Benson lost her cool and smacked Taggert across the face and he of course took the opportunity to arrest her."

 _Shaking his head, Sonny storms his way past Johnny towards the hallway…_

"So you were defending Sonny?" _Jason asks shocked at what he was hearing. He always knew Carly had a good heart but Sonny wasn't exactly her favorite person._

"No I wasn't defending him per say. You see this is why I don't want him to know about this! I don't care about him. Okay! I don't like Sonny but like I said Taggert crossed the line and I just reacted out the way anyone would. I know how it feels to lose someone you love Jase. I lost Michael's father and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone…not even Sonny. Taggert is a cold hearted bastard to bring their deaths up."

"Yeah he is" _Jason nods his head as his penthouse door suddenly opens with a loud bang as Sonny storms into his penthouse…_

"I DON'T NEED OR WANT YOUR PITY!" _Sonny screams out at Carly as he points his finger at her._

"YOU don't have it! You're the LAST person I would feel pity for!" _Carly snaps out annoyed_

"Oh please! I know what happened between you and that bald headed bastard! Johnny told me everything! And I don't want your pity! Do you understand me little girl! I don't want it! And the next time that son of a bitch shows his ugly cue ball head you better walk the hell away from him!"

"Carly could you give Sonny and I a moment alone please?"

"Sure. It's my pleasure to get away from this ungrateful ass!"

"You want grateful stay out of my business!" _Sonny shouts out to her as she walks past him and up the staircase_

"Sonny I get you're upset but this has to stop! This is Carly's home too now and I don't want you picking fights with her all the time. I want you both to just get along. I'm sorry what Taggert said upset you but that doesn't give you the right to yell at her for defending you. Not that I would encourage her to assault a cop but she was just protecting you despite how badly you treated her."

"I just hate that bastard so much!" _Sonny replies_

"I know you do"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny mumbles out_ "And you're right. Carly didn't deserve to get yelled at. I'm going to go apologize to her"

"Really?" _Jason asks shocked_

"Yeah…" _Sonny nods before turning around and making his way up the staircase to swallow his pride and tell Carly he was sorry_.

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Glancing at Carly's closed bedroom door Sonny knew she was inside there since she wasn't in the nursery. He had peeked into the room and found the boy sleeping in his crib with his nanny in a rocking chair near his crib. His brain was screaming at him NOT to do this but for Jason he need to man up and admit that he had overreacted a little._

 _With a heavy sigh he gently knocks on her bedroom door…_

"Come in" _Carly calls out thinking it was Jason; as the door opens and she sees that it's Sonny, she yells out to him…_ "Get out!"

 _Ignoring her request to leave her bedroom since it's not like she respected his request to leave his room last night, Sonny continues to walk into her room anyways and shuts the door behind him._

"I said get out Sonny!" _Carly calls out to him from her spot on the bed. Since Michael was still napping she was about to take a nap herself since she didn't get much sleep the night before._

"I'm not wrong about the fact this life is not right for you and your kid but if you're determine to stick around I suppose you might be able to make it. I guess you were right about not being a typical cheerleader. I never knew a cheerleader could pack such a big punch. Taggert isn't much of a man I admit but I didn't think someone your size could cause so much damage to his face" _Sonny smirks_ _as he leans himself against her dresser._

"Yeah well if it wasn't for the fact that Jason begged me to be nice to you despite the fact you're a nasty person your face would be matching his." _Carly remarks back_

"I'm trying to be nice to you." _Sonny sighs out. As Carly rolls her eyes at his response Sonny goes on to admit to her_ "The subject about my dead wife and child is a sore subject for me. I can you know…overact a bit sometimes."

"So you're here to apologize to me?" _Carly asks shocked_

"I'm not wrong about wanting you out of Jason's and my life" _Sonny repeats before going on to say_ "But I might have overacted a little downstairs"

"You suck at apologizing"

"Well that's all you're getting" _Sonny grumbles out_

"Fine, then just go"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny shakes his head and leaves._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

"So how did it go?" _Jason asks curiously since he didn't hear any yelling from upstairs which was a good sign._

"Alright I guess" _Sonny states as he descends the last stair of the staircase._

"Well hopefully you both can find a way to tolerate each other from here on out"

"Yeah, look you know how I feel about Carly and her kid staying here but it's obvious nothing I say or do is going to make a difference so I'm just going to back the hell off but don't say I didn't warn ya when the worst happens because it WILL happen in time" _Sonny remarks_

"What happened to Lilly and your baby was horrible Sonny but this situation with Carly is completely different."

"I hope to God you're right Jason because you're like a brother to me and the last thing I want is for you to carry the kind of guilt I carry around each and every day." _Sonny remarks. Making his way over towards him Sonny goes on to say_ "Now that everything is settled we should go and finish the job I planned on finishing before the whole Taggert mess happened because I sure as hell don't want that bastard living a second more"

"Alright, let's go" _Jason nods_

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _A little while later Carly was napping in bed when the phone suddenly wakes her up. Letting out a moan as the phone keeps ringing Carly reaches out for the phone receiver since Jason wasn't answering it for some reason…_

"Hello?" _Carly answers the phone before letting out a yawn…_

 _*****_

"Oh good it's you. This is Marcus Taggart from the PCPD I was wondering if you could possibly meet me at Kelly's so we can chat. We got off on the wrong foot and I would really like to make it up to you."

"Not interested" _Carly replies before hanging up on him as the phone starts to ring again Carly mumbles out_ "I can't believe that fucker is harassing me" _grabbing the phone receiver yet again Carly yells out_ "I DON'T WANT TO TALK WITH YOU!"

 _*****_

"Who is this?"

 _*****_

"You first" _Carly states since she knew it wasn't that cop Taggert's voice who was on the phone._

 _*****_

"Joseph Sorel and you are?" _Sorel asks curiously since he never heard a lady answer Jason's phone before._

 _He knew that stripers threw themselves at Jason Morgan and he never had to pay for a night's pleasure but Jason Morgan normally had strike rules when it came to the whores in town which made him silently wonder if Jason had somehow found himself a girlfriend without him knowing about it._

 _*****_

 _Carly wasn't sure when or where but she was sure she had heard his name from somewhere or someplace._

 _Instead of answering his question Carly demands_ "What do you want? Why did you call here?"

 _*****_

 _With a smirk across his face Sorel simply replies_ "Just tell Morgan that what happened last night at Luke's wasn't my doing despite rumors on the street but if he wants a war I'll give it to him….also remind him he has a lot more to lose now"

 _Before Carly had a chance to respond she hears the dial tone as that bastard Sorel hangs up on her. After hanging up the phone receiver Carly hops out of bed to find Jason to tell him all about the phone call she just received._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Not seeing Jason anywhere Carly opens the penthouse door and glances at Johnny who was guarding the hallway_ "Where's Jason?"

"He and Mr. Corinthos went out on business"

"Business?! Sonny was just SHOT what the hell does he think he's doing?!"

 _Fighting back at smile at Miss Benson's concern for the boss Johnny simply remarks_ "The boss knows what he's doing. I wouldn't worry about him he can take care of himself"

"IF that was true he wouldn't have gotten himself shot in the first damn place Johnny!" _Carly spats out_

"If you like I can tell the boss to drop by your place once he gets back to reassure you he's okay"

"I don't care if he's okay or not and you better NOT tell him about this Johnny because I don't give a rats ass about that ungrateful jerk! I'm just concern for Jason since Sonny is in no shape to conduct business! Sonny is a weakness Jason doesn't need!"

"Alright I won't say anything to the boss" _Johnny states as he observes that Miss Benson seemed to be protesting too much regarding the boss_

"Good" _Carly nods her head before walking back inside her penthouse._

 _As she shuts the door behind her Carly prays that Johnny keeps his word because the LAST thing she wanted was for Sonny to think she cared about him because she DIDN'T! Walking over to Jason's desk Carly picks up the phone and dials Jason's cellphone number to tell him all about that Sorel guy._

 _As she gets his voice mail Carly lets out a heavy sigh before leaving Jason a message_ "Jase when you get this call me right away it's important"

 _Hanging up the phone Carly hears Leticia let out a loud scream. Knowing that Leticia was with Michael Carly makes a mad dash up the stairs and runs towards the nursery; her heart pounding into her chest the whole time…_

"You alright?" _Jason questions as their doctor stitched Sonny up since he had managed to pop his stitches as Sonny's anger got the best of him._

"Fine" _Sonny grunts out especially since that fucker who had shot him was now dead by his hands. The men where currently cleaning up the mess he left behind._

"You should take it easy Mr. Corinthos. Your body needs time to heal" _The doctor advises him_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" _Sonny mumbles out as he notices Jason pulling out his cellphone…_ "What are you doing?"

"When I called the doc to stitched you back up I saw I had a message from Carly. I wanted to wait until you were okay to call her back. She said she wanted me to call her back. She said it was important"

"She just knows you're working with me and doesn't like it" _Sonny comments as he watches Jason dial the penthouse number…_

 _Frowning Jason hangs up his cellphone as he states_ "Carly isn't answering"

"She's fine. I told you she's just hates the fact you're on the job with me." _Sonny notes not at all worried about her since he knew Johnny would call if something was wrong._

 _Seconds later his cell phone starts to ring. With a grunt Sonny reaches for his cell phone as the doc patches his wound up with a gaze…_ "Yeah?"

 _*****_

"Boss its Johnny you and Jason need to get to GH right away sir." _Johnny states as he follows closely behind the ambulance that had taken little Michael and Carly._

 _*****_

"What? What for Johnny?!" _Sonny demands since he didn't like the urgency in Johnny's voice._

 _*****_

"It's…its Michael sir…he stopped breathing. Miss Juarez tried to do CPR and it didn't work but Miss Benson was able to get him breathing again thankfully as I called for ambulance. Miss Benson is riding with Michael and Miss Juarez is riding in the back of the limo I'm driving boss. I'm following the ambulance since I figured that's what you and Jason would want"

"Good and stay close to them the whole time Johnny. Jason and I are on our way!" _Sonny states before shutting off his cellphone. Glancing at Jason, Sonny utters out_ "We need to go to GH something is wrong with Michael"

"I'm taking my bike" _Jason shouts out as he makes a mad dash out of the safe house they were in, knowing it would be faster to get to Carly and Michael by bike._

 _Jason was just grateful he had taken his bike instead of riding with Sonny in the limo on their way to the safe house that way he could speed his way back to his family._

"Are we done here?!" _Sonny demands wanting to get the hell out of the safe house to get to Carly and Michael._

"Yeah, you're good" _The doctor's nods as he finishes taping up his gaze. As Sonny takes off running he yells out to him_ "JUST BE CAREFUL MR. CORINTHOS!"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Rushing into the hospital Sonny spots Jason and Carly hugging each other. Jason's back was to him but he could see Carly's tears streaming down her face. The look on her face was heartbreaking to see. He didn't care for Carly and yet his heart was breaking for her._

"How is he?" _Sonny asks as he walks the short distance towards them._

 _As the break apart Jason turns around to face him as he states "_ They're running tests. They think Michael has a heart defect from birth"

 _Wiping the tears that were streaming down her face Carly cries out_ "I can't lose him Jase. I can't lose him too."

 _Pulling her into another hug Jason promises her while hoping that he was right_ "You won't"

 _As Carly started to sob into his arms Sonny felt himself wishing he could be the one comforting her despite the fact he wanted her GONE. He couldn't understand why but as he watched his best friend comfort Carly he felt a surge of jealously wash over him. It wasn't right of him to feel that way since it's not like Carly was his girlfriend or the mother of his child and yet he felt like Jason was betraying him by comforting Carly in her time of need._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback it encourages me to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcome and very much appreciated.

Take care


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life  
Chapter 6

 _It had been an hour since the doctor had confirmed to Carly that Michael had a heart condition due to a birth defect. Michael was stable at the moment but he needed surgery as soon as possible. Her poor little Mr. Man was going to be operated on in the morning. She felt helpless and scared for her son. She never was this terrified before. Michael wasn't even a year old and he had to go through major surgery. She tried to think positively but the fear wouldn't go away that something might go wrong during surgery. The doctor however had explained to her if her baby boy didn't get the surgery he would surly die so she agreed to the operation._

 _Jason was gone to the nurse's desk to fill out the paperwork that was needed for her because Carly was way too emotional to handle whatever paperwork that needed to be filled out. Johnny was standing guard in front of Michael's hospital room. Leticia was back at the penthouse. She had thanked Leticia for riding with her in the ambulance but sent her back to the penthouse since there was nothing Leticia could do for her or her son right now._

 _Feeling Sonny's hand softly touch her hand that was touching the bars of the hospital baby crib that Michael was sleeping in she removes her gaze away from her son and glances at Sonny._

"He's going to be alright Carly" _Sonny speaks up breaking the silence that was in the room._

 _Sonny hated seeing Carly like this. Carly was normally strong and stubborn but right now she looked as fragile as fine crystal; one false move and she would shatter into a million pieces. From the second she stormed into his life claiming Jason to be the father of her child he feared the mob would take her son away like the mob took his family away he never imagined something like this would happen._

"Yeah" _Carly nods trying to fight back her tears as she glances back at her son._

 _Caressing her hand Sonny questions wanting to do something to make things better for her since he hated feeling helpless_ "Do you want me to call your mother and tell her what's going on? I could send my jet to go get her so she can be here for you and Michael"

 _Removing her hand away from his Carly wipes away the tear drops that had slowly slid down her cheeks_ "No. My mother would just drive me crazy. She means well but she would just make things worse"

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No." _Carly remarks as she tries her best to hold it all together for Michael's sake._

 _She knew he was young and had no idea what was going on around him but she was fearful he would somehow feel her fear and get scared._

 _Sitting down in the chair Jason had vacated that was beside Carly, Sonny states_ "The Staff at General Hospital are amazing Carly."

 _Glancing at Sonny, Carly asks with tears in her eyes_ "Isn't this the hospital where Jason almost died because of his brother? Isn't this the hospital where Jason woke up as a completely different person?"

"Jason's lucky to be alive. His condition wasn't the same as Michael's. He had a brain injury. Michael will come out of this just fine."

"I can't lose him. I can't lose another person I love" _Carly cries out_

 _Placing a comforting hand onto her back, Sonny rubs his hand slowly up and down her back as he promises her_ "You won't"

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"You have to be a parent or the legal guardian to sign any documents regarding an operation of a child" _The nurse explains to a clearly frustrated Jason Morgan_.

"I TOLD you that's MY son! The adoption papers are just not filed yet!" _Jason snaps out as he slams his hands onto the nurse's counter. Hating that this nurse was giving him trouble since Carly needed him right now!_

"His mother is going to have to come and fill out the proper paper work" _The nurse explains yet again_

"His mother is in emotional turmoil over her son. The last thing she needs to do is fill out stupid paperwork!"

 _Walking up behind her son, Monica questions_ "Jason, what's going on?"

 _Exhaling sharply Jason turns around to face Monica as he explains_ "My son needs an operation in the morning and this nurse over here won't let me sign the paperwork"

"Son? Since when do you have a son?" _Monica asks stunned and confused._

"My best friend had a child and the father is dead. She asked me to adopt her son and I said yes"

"I thought Sonny was your best friend. Who is this woman?" _Monica questions_

"It doesn't matter who she is could you just tell this nurse to let me sign the paperwork that needs to be signed so I can go back and be there for the mother of my child" _Jason remarks back since it's not like he planned on having his son get involved in the Q's craziness_

"If my son wants to take responsibility for this child let him sign the paperwork Elsa" _Monica calls out to her._

"Sure thing Dr. Quartermaine" _Elsa states as she hands Jason the paperwork he needed because she wasn't about to argue with the chief of staff._

"Thanks" _Jason grumbles out as he grabs the paperwork from her hands and heads towards the waiting room area to fill out the papers._

 _Following Jason into the waiting room, Monica asks_ "How much do you know about this woman you're agreeing to be the father of her child?"

"I know enough Monica" _Jason sighs out heavily wishing she would leave him alone so he could fill out the paperwork without distractions._

 _Sonny was there with Carly but Jason knew that Sonny and Carly didn't get along so he didn't want to leave them alone for too long._

"How do you know this woman is not using you for your money?" _Monica questions_

"Because she's not and even if she wanted all my money she could have it all for all I care. My needs are minimal" _Jason remarks back as he pulls out a pen from his leather jacket pocket._

"So you're just going to give this stranger all your money?" _Monica asks shocked_

"She's not a stranger she's my best friend"

 _Crossing her arms over her chest Monica asks_ "Were you ever going to tell me about this if I hadn't walked up just now?"

"It's a small town Monica I'm sure you would have found out sooner or later. Now if you don't mind could you go and do your rounds or whatever because I really want to get this paperwork done as soon as possible"

 _Shaking her head at him Monica utters out_ "I'm going but this conversation isn't over Jason"

"Whatever" _Jason mumbles out to himself as Monica finally leaves._

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ 

_Meanwhile across town Sorel looks up from his desk as one of his men walks in…_

"You know that girl that answered Morgan's phone when you called his place earlier that you wanted me to find out everything I could about her?"

"Yeah, what do you got for me?" _Sorel asks hoping his gut instinct was right and that this woman was someone special to Morgan that way he could use her against him._

 _Morgan had always been untouchable but he was now hoping that this girl would be the key to bring him to his knees that way it would be easier to off Sonny._

"She's connected to Morgan alright but she might not be Morgan's girl. The girl was brought into the PCPD earlier for assaulting that bastard Taggert. Our guy on payroll at the PCPD informed me that a woman named Caroline Benson assaulted Taggert on Corinthos behalf. She's currently living with Morgan but she obviously is protective of Corinthos. Maybe Morgan and Corinthos are sharing her."

"Sonny Corinthos doesn't share" _Sorel remarks; although if this Benson chick was defending Corinthos he had a feeling the Corinthos was just as protective of her._

"There's more"

"Yeah?"

"That Benson girl has a kid. When I did a background check I found out she gave birth to a boy about a month ago."

"Is Morgan the father?" _Sorel questions; praying that he was_

"No. Some guy named Michael King was listed as the birth father"

"Damn it…" _letting out a heavy sigh Sorel orders out_ "I want you to find everything there is to know about Caroline Benson and her kid. I want to know everything about her."

"It shouldn't take me time to get you everything you need"

"Good, now get out and don't come back until you have a complete file on her" _Sorel orders out._

 _With a nod of his head, Sorel's goon leaves his office and heads out to find more information about Caroline Benson._

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Carly never would have thought it but Sonny's touch was strangely comforting. Maybe it was because he was being uncharacteristically nice to her._

"Thank you" _Carly whispers out to him as she stares at her baby boy_

"I didn't do anything" _Sonny replies hating that he couldn't do a damn thing for her or for her son. The boy looked so fragile and tiny it was hard to picture such a little thing going through heart surgery_

"Yeah you did." _Carly softly states as Jason walks back into the room._

 _Hearing Jason's footsteps Sonny glances towards him as he removes his hand from off Carly's back. The selfish part of him hated him for coming back since he knew with Jason in the room Carly wouldn't be seeking his comfort but Jason's. It was normal she would want Jason's comfort over his but it still didn't change the fact that despite himself he felt jealous of Jason's place in her life even if Carly wasn't his favorite person._

"Hey" _Jason calls out to him as he motions Sonny to walk over towards him as he heads back out the door_

 _With a heavy sigh, Sonny stands up from the chair he was sitting on and makes his way towards him…_

"Thanks for staying with her" _Jason states as Sonny stands in front of the doorway by Johnny who was standing guard._

"It's no problem. I'm here for you man"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to" _Jason offers in a low tone of voice; knowing that this was probably hard on Sonny considering he lost his unborn son and now Michael was in critical condition._

"No its fine I want to be here for you" _Sonny states as he silently wonders why Jason would think he wouldn't want to be there for him._

 _Was Jason picking up on the fact he was kind of jealous of the bond he had with Carly and realized he was a threat? Did Jason feel more for Carly than he let on? He was after all agreeing to be the father of her kid. Who the hell does that if they didn't have some sort of feelings for the woman anyways?!_

"Well if you want to leave I wouldn't blame you considering…"

"Considering what?" _Sonny demands wondering if his suspicions about Jason suspecting he was jealous of his bond with Carly was right on the mark_

"Well I know this is probably bringing you a lot of bad memories. You know because you lost your son and Michael's in worse condition then we first believed. I'm just saying if it's too much for you, you don't have to stay for my sake. I know you and Carly aren't on the best of terms. I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay out of loyalty for me"

"I'm fine" _Sonny remarks hating that Jason brought up his son and Lilly's death to him now of all times._

 _As Sonny turns around and heads back into Michael's hospital room Jason lets out a sigh before putting on a brave face for Carly…_

 _Walking into the room a small frown forms across his face as he watches Sonny sit back in the chair he was sitting on when he walked in….the one closest to Carly. Walking over to the far end of the room Jason grabs another chair and brings it towards Sonny and Carly so he could sit near them._

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

 _At Luke's; it was pretty quiet so it was easy for him to spot his baby sister sitting at one of the table's near the door. For some reason his sister had a concerned look across her pretty little face so like any good big brother he made his way over towards her hoping to fix whatever problem she was having…_

"What's troubling ya baby sis?" _Luke asks as he pulls out a chair and sits himself in front of her._

"Nothing really….well nothing I'm not supposed to be talking about since it involves work" _Bobbie remarks._

 _She still couldn't shake the images of Jason pulling some poor woman into his arms as she feared for her son's life. She never seen the woman before but from where she was standing she could tell that she meant a lot to both Jason and Sonny. She didn't want to disturb so she gave them their privacy and went on working like she normally did. However she did know all about that poor little boy named Michael King that had a heart condition._

"Oh come on Barbra-Jean big brothers are meant for sharing secrets with"

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Bobbie gives in knowing that Luke wouldn't blame to anyone about this anyways especially since it involved Sonny and Jason so she gives in and tell him…_ "It involves Jason and Sonny actually"

"How?"

"I'm not sure about all the details but today some poor mother brought in her sick child and well I saw Jason comforting the young woman. Sonny was looking on and I could tell just by the way he was gazing at her that there was obviously a connection there as well. I just felt bad for the poor mother."

 _Knowing that the woman Jason was probably comforting was the same blonde that came into his club; who also happened to be her long lost daughter Luke remarks "_ Yeah, well I can understand why you did losing BJ was hard on ya so its normal that seeing this woman fearing she may lose her offspring will get to ya"

"Yeah but it was more than that Luke. I've seen way too many kids die of cancer and other illness since BJ's death and it was different. Don't get me wrong Luke it's always hard but this time it felt strange. I can't explain why but it was just harder. I felt some sort of connection to the woman and I never even talked to her" _Bobbie explains before taking a sip of the drink she had order for herself before Luke joined her._

"Maybe it felt differently because we're friends with Sonny and Jason"

"Yeah, maybe" _Bobbie sighs out before going on to remark "_ You know she looked to be about the age of the daughter I gave up"

"Why would you bring that up? You did what was best for you at the time. Our lifestyle had no place for a child at the time. _" Luke remarks defensively_

"I know that Luke but I was just saying she looked to be about the same age of how my first born child would be. She even had blonde hair."

"Lots of girls have blonde hair Barbra-Jean. Besides for all you know she could have dyed her hair. She might not even be a blonde. She could have rainbow hair for all you know with piercings and tattoos all over her."

"What's wrong with you?" _Bobbie asks since Luke was acting strangely_

"Nothing" _Luke sighs out before going on to say "_ I just don't like seeing you upset and that part of our past is upsetting to ya."

"I'm fine Luke. It's just been a long day" _Bobbie states before finishing her drink._

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Carly I'm sorry I didn't call you back sooner. If I would have known you were calling about Michael I would have called back right away" _Jason remarks; feeling like a jerk for not calling Carly back sooner._

 _He just didn't think it was an emergency even though Carly said it was important; besides her voice didn't sound distressed when she left him a message on his voicemail._

"Oh right the phone call. I completely forgot about that. I actually wasn't calling you about Michael when I called you" _Carly remarks as she gazes at Jason._

 _"_ Then what was the message about?" _Jason questions_

"You know that cop Taggert?"

"What about him?" _Sonny questions_

"Well he called while you were gone. He wanted me to meet him at Kelly's. He said that we got off on the wrong foot and he wanted to make it up to me"

"You stay away from him" _Sonny orders out as he shakes his head, cursing Taggert out silently for trying to use Carly to get to him. He was such a bastard!_

"Really? You're going to start barking out orders at me now?" _Carly questions; missing the Sonny who was nice to her while Jason was gone._

"I don't want to fight with you but I'm just saying I don't want you around him Carly. The guy is just trying to use you to get to me"

"I told him no so you can relax"

"Come on you two now isn't the time to be fighting" _Jason remarks_

"I'm sorry" _Sonny sighs out heavily; knowing Jason was right._

"It's okay but there's more"

"What else?" _Sonny asks wondering what else did that bastard try to pull_

"Well after I hung up on Taggert another person called. I forget his name. He wanted Jason to tell you that what happened at Luke's wasn't his doing. He also said something about Jason having more to lose now. I would have told you sooner but with what happened to Michael I got distracted" _Carly remarks_

 _Standing up from his chair Sonny heads out the room without saying a word. His body was distraught and his eyes had turned lethally dark._

"Jase" _Carly calls out to him as Sonny shuts the door behind him._

"Don't worry about it. Sonny will handle it" _Jason remarks._

 _Normally that was his job but since Michael was sick he logically assumed that Sonny was heading for Sorel himself. He just hoped that Sonny takes backup with him because he was still injured from his bullet wound._

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Back at Sorel's office he tosses the pen he was using onto his desk. Deciding that he needed a little fun time to celebrate the fact that this Benson girl that was living with Morgan could be the key he needed to take over Sonny's territory Sorel was about to call one of his call girls he normally used when the door to his office is suddenly kicked open startling him. Sorel's eyes meets the angry looking eyes of his enemy…Sonny Corinthos as he held a gun in his right hand with a bunch of backup behind him._

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback. I'm so happy you liked the previous chapters I wrote. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Like always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated. It encourages me to write. Take care_


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life  
Chapter 7

Pointing his gun directly at the son of a bitch who has been a pain in his ass for FAR too long he regretted he waited this long to finally end his sorry life. He should have killed the bastard years ago but he always pushed it back for one stupid reason or another but NOT this time! Not after he told Carly to remind Jason he had more to lose now. He wasn't about to let history repeat itself and make Jason go through the guilt and pain he lived with each and every day. He wouldn't watch another child and mother meet the same faith his late wife and unborn child met! No way in hell would Carly's and Michael's blood be on his or Jason's hands!

"Son-" Sorel calls out his name but stops midsentence as the sound of a gun goes off.

As Sorel's body falls limp onto his desk as he shoots the bastard in the head Sonny looks back at his men who were standing behind him. His voice was ice cold as he orders out to his men "Clean this place up and then dump his body into the river"

Handing his gun to one of the guards he goes on to state "And make sure everyone knows that I'm not fucking playing anymore GAMES!"

"Yes sir" they say in union as Sonny walks away with a stone cold look across his face; much like the look Jason was known to give when he conducted business.

~~**~**~~**~~

As Sonny stood in the shower washing away any residue that may be left from his actions earlier after burning his clothes in the fireplace his thoughts were on Carly and Michael. Sure Sorel was taken care of but he knew all too well in his life there will always be enemies coming and going. He just prayed for both their sakes Carly will finally see the light once Michael is healed and head back to Florida were she and Michael will be safe from the evils of the world he choose to live in.

The mob life wasn't for everyone especially for women and children. Sure most lived by the code that women and children were off limits but that didn't mean they never came within the crossfires. And IF Carly still refused to listen to reason he hoped Jason would finally see things his way after he heard Carly telling them about Sorel's phone call.

Looking away from her sleeping boy Carly glances towards Jason who had a blank expression across his face. One of the things she hated about Jason was how well he could read her but she always had a hard time reading his thoughts.

Carly knew Jason was worried about Michael obviously but she silently wondered if he was also worried about Sonny because she kind of was. Sure he was the most frustrating man she ever met but he is recovering from a gunshot wound and she couldn't help but worry that wherever Sonny was he may be in trouble.

Breaking the silence in the room, Carly softly remarks "Sonny's been gone for a while now"

"Yeah" Jason nods, as he lets out a heavy sigh.

He was concerned for Sonny but he had a child now and he needed to be with his son. He just hoped that whatever went down between Sorel and Sonny tonight Sonny would come out victoriously despite the fact he was healing from a gunshot wound.

"If you want to step out and call Sonny to make sure he's okay you can Jase; Michael and I will be okay here" Carly offers hoping Jason would since a part of her for some reason was worried about him.

"Sonny will be fine" Jason simply replies; not wanting to leave Carly alone with Michael since she needed him right now more than Sonny does. Sonny had plenty of loyal men to back him up with whatever he has in store for Sorel.

"Oh, okay if you say so" Carly sighs out before looking back down at her sleeping son.

Stepping off the elevator wearing a new pair of slacks and a black dress shirt Sonny makes a beeline for Michael's hospital bedroom. As he walks down the hallway towards Michael's bedroom he spots Luke a few feet ahead of him. 

With a small frown across his face he calls out "Luke?"

Turning around Luke lets out a small smile as he greets him "Hey man"

"What are you doing here?" Sonny questions as he approaches him.

"Well I saw Barbra-Jean earlier and well she told me that you and Jason had crises on your hands that involved a blonde woman and her child. I'm guessing its Jason's new gal that I met at Luke's right?"

"She isn't Jason's girlfriend." Sonny clarifies before going on to state "But yeah we do have a crisis on our hands but there is nothing you can do. Carly's boy is sick. He has a heart condition due to a birth defect. They have to operate on him tomorrow."

"He's going to be okay though right?" Luke questions

"He better be because no parent deserves to lose their child" Sonny mutters out before walking away from Luke and heading straight for Michael's room.

~~**~**~~**~~

The second he sees Sonny walking into Michael's hospital room Jason stands up as he asks "Are you okay?"

"Everything is fine" Sonny remarks since Sorel was no longer a problem. Now all they had to do was focus on Michael and pray he makes it through surgery.

"You changed clothes" Carly remarks as she takes in his appearance

"How's Michael" Sonny asks, ignoring Carly's comment about his change of clothes because he wasn't about to talk to her about business matters.

"He's sleeping. If I didn't know any better to look at him right now you wouldn't even think he was sick at all if you ignore the wires attached to him"

"Good. That's great" Sonny nods as he takes a seat as Jason sits back down as well Sonny remarks to Carly "You should get some sleep. Jason and I will stay up and make sure Michael stays okay"

Glancing towards her son, Carly states "There is no way I could possible get any sleep until I know my son will make it through his operation"

~~**~**~~**~~

Walking in front of the Brownstone Luke lets out a heavy sigh as he spots his baby sister sitting on a chair by the window looking out. Making his way up the stairs he pulls out the spare keys Bobbie had given him for emergency's and unlocks her door. Walking inside he shuts the door behind him as he makes a beeline for the living room where his baby sister was.

Clearing his throat when she doesn't glance his way Luke calls out her name "Barbra-Jean"

Placing her hand against her beating chest as she jumps a little startled from his voice, Bobbie asks as she looks his way "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long Barbra-Jean" Making his way closer to her he questions as he unzips his coat "Are you still thinking about the girl and her kid?"

"Yeah" Bobbie sighs out heavily as she glances back out the window.

She didn't understand why she just couldn't get the images of the poor scared woman out of her head. Normally she could shake off bad things that happened at GH but for some reason her heart was screaming at her to go back to GH and comfort a perfect stranger.

"I stopped by the hospital" Luke declares

Frowning Bobbie looks back at her brother as she questions "Why would you go to GH?"

"Because you seemed concerned and Sonny is my partner and good friend" Luke remarks with a shrug of his shoulders knowing he couldn't tell his baby sister that the real reason he went was because the woman Bobbie was worried about was her daughter, his niece.

"Oh. Well how is she?"

"I didn't see her or anything but I'm sure she's in hell. Any parent would be if their young child was ill but she has a good support team between Sonny and Jason."

"Yeah" Bobbie sighs out heavily.

Most people in town thought she was a good mother having seen her with BJ before she died and now Lucas but most people didn't know her secret. She had another child out there somewhere that she had left behind along with her rotten past.

It killed Bobbie to give up her baby girl but she was young and the life she and Luke were living had no place for a child at the time. She knew her baby was better off with whoever adopted her but there was always a huge part of her that felt guilty for leaving her behind. And for some reason that young woman who she saw at the hospital worried about her child brought up memories of the child she left behind.

"I'm sure the kid is going to be fine"

"I hope so. Nothing is more painful than losing your child Luke. My heart still aches for BJ and for the daughter I gave up"

"You did the right thing by giving that girl up." Luke states

"I know but there is a big part of me that will always regret I couldn't keep her. I just wish sometimes I could at least see her face just once and tell her how much I love her and why I couldn't be a part of her life. I sometimes wonder if my daughter is out there hating me because she thinks I never loved her and that's why I gave her up"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Barbara-Jean. We don't even know if she knows she's been adopted. Some adoptive parents choose not to tell the kid they were adopted. Thinking about the past and the what if's are just going to make you crazy. You have an amazing son upstairs who thinks the world of you and he should be your focus right now"

"Yeah you're right" Bobbie sighs out knowing there was no point to dwell on her past actions because it's not like she could make it right anyways because she had no way of locating her daughter because of how she left her daughter behind. Luke had made sure that the adoption agency couldn't track them down.

Standing up from her chair Bobbie goes on to say "It's getting late. I think I'm just going to go to bed"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Get some sleep baby sister I will lock up the place on my way out" Luke utters out as she walks past him and up the staircase that led to her bedroom.

As Luke watches his baby sister disappear up the stairs he lets out a heavy sigh; feeling like crap for not telling her what he knew about her first born child.

~~**~**~~**~~

The next morning Carly watched her son as he was wheeled away from her. She felt completely helpless and she hated it. The faith of her son laid with the hospital staff at GH she just prayed they were as good as Sonny seemed to think they were. She already lost Michael's father there is no way she could survive losing her son too. Wrapping his arms around Carly's waist Jason pulls her body against his.

Leaning into her Jason whispers out "He's going to be alright Carly."

"He has to Jase" Carly cries out as she turns in his arms and buries her face against Jason's chest

As Carly took comfort in Jason's arms Sonny couldn't help but wonder why it bothered him so damn much that Jason was the one consoling Carly instead of him. Clearing his throat Sonny announces "I'm going to the chapel" before walking past them.

"The chapel?" Carly questions as she breaks away from Jason

"There's a chapel in the hospital Carly. Sonny's gone to pray for Michael"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Carly asks "Do you really think God would listen to the prayers of a mafia boss?"

"Coffee importer" seeing the look on Carly's face he lets out a heavy sigh well uttering out "It can't hurt"

"Yeah you're right" Carly sighs out knowing Jason was right. Praying couldn't hurt right now. She wasn't a religious person but she did believe there was a God and she hoped her son wouldn't be taken away from her the way her soul mate was taken away.

~~**~**~~**~~

Seconds seemed like hours as they waited for news on Michael. Never in her life had time seemed to pass by so slowly. She just wanted to hear from the doctor, hell even a nurse that her son was okay and that he had made it through surgery! He was just a little boy! It wasn't fair that at such a young age he had to be operated on.

"It seems like forever why haven't we heard anything yet?!" Carly questions frustrated as she paced the waiting room

"I'm sure we'll hear from them soon Carly" Sonny remarks trying to ease her mind although he was silently wondering the same thing.

"Sonny's right and Michael is going to be fine" Jason states as he stands up from the chair he was sitting in and makes his way towards her. As he reaches her he pulls her into his strong embrace as two men dressed in cop's uniforms comes walking into the waiting room…

Seeing the feds, Sonny is shocked Taggert wasn't there in person to arrest him on charges that would never stick. Normally Taggert always made it a point to be there because he got off on seeing him in cuffs.

Standing up Sonny places his hands onto his hips as he demands "What bogus charges do you have for me today?"

"Relax Corinthos for once we're not here for you" One of the cops calls out to Sonny.

As Jason pulls away from Carly who has tears in her eyes Sonny shakes his head as he states "You're such bastards. You're going to take away a man whose son's is in surgery for some crime I'm sure he hasn't committed?!"

As the cops approach Jason and Carly one of the cops states "Actually we're here for Miss Caroline Benson. That's you correct?"

"Me?!"

"Carly?!" Sonny and Jason question shocked.

"What the hell for?" Carly demands

"For murder" the cop simply states as he pulls out his cuffs and goes on to say "Miss Benson You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! My baby is in surgery! You can't do this to me! I didn't kill anyone!" Carly screams out as the cop grabs her hands and

"Let her go she didn't do anything!" Sonny shouts out as Jason pulls out his cell phone to call their lawyer

Watching Carly as she tried to fight off the cops Sonny calls out to her "Carly just go with them. I will have you out of there in no time! And don't say anything until my lawyer gets there!"

Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated it encourages me to write.

Take care


	8. Chapter 8

A New Life

Chapter 8

"You're not taking my client to Florida." _Justus proclaims as Sonny shuts the door of the integration room and walks in like he owns the place._ "Everything is going to be okay. I have the best lawyer money can buy he's going to fix this for you Carly" _Sonny proclaims trying to reassure her that everything would be fine even though he knew guilty or not there was always a chance it wouldn't be but if the worst would happen he would arrange for Carly and Michael to go into hiding because there was no way in hell he was going to let her go to jail for something she didn't do._

"I need to be with my baby. He needs his mother right now more than ever! He's just a little baby he can't be alone right now. I can't be here! I didn't do it! You have to get me out of here now Sonny!" _Carly cries out sadden by the fact that when her baby needed her most she wasn't at the hospital there for him._

"I understand you're upset but Jason is at the hospital and he's there for Michael. He's going to come out of the operation okay Carly and before you know it you'll be holding Michael in your arms again. Right now you need to be strong for Michael and help me get you out of this mess." _Sitting down on the empty seat in front of her he questions_ "How do you know Drew West and why would anyone think you would kill him?" _true he didn't know much about Carly but he did know one thing this woman wasn't a killer. She may be a pain in the ass at times but he could tell her hands were clean. Was Carly able to kill someone? Sure, anyone could in certain circumstances but he could see it in her eyes that she was innocent._

"Because some people may have overheard me tell Drew that I was friends with Jason Morgan and that Jason would do anything for me including cleaning up my messes whenever I choose to handle him" _Carly explains as tears rolls down her cheeks. She wanted to kill the bastard every second she laid eyes on him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She considered herself strong but every time she looked at Drew West she felt like a thirteen year old girl again._

"What did Drew do to you that you would use Jason as a threat?" _Sonny demands as his hands balls into a fist._

"I didn't kill him" _Carly maintains. Leaning in towards him Carly whispers out to him…_ "But I wanted to so many times"

"I believe you but I need to know why you would you use Jason as a threat and why would people believe that you would actually kill someone"

"Drew was the father of one of the football players I was dating and he was also the coach of the team. He was really nice towards me at first but as time passed he was starting to creep me out. One day he got me alone in the girl's locker room as I was changing out of my cheerleaders uniform and he tried-he tried-he tried to rape me" _Carly explains as she breaks down in tears._

"The bastard raped you?" _Sonny hisses out_

"No he tried but I manage to break his nose and run away" _Carly explains_ "And I didn't report him because I knew no one was going to believe me because he was such a respected man in the community and he was rich. He only coached as a hobby and because he believed his son was going to be this amazing football player that was going to play pro one day which never happened. He explained the broken nose to people by saying a football smashed him in the face"

"Did he ever try again?" _Sonny questions as he silently wished the bastard was still alive so he could kill him himself and truly make him suffer._

"No I always made sure after that to change at home and I never let myself ever be alone with him in the same room but a week before I took Michael and moved to Port Charles I had a run in with him and I told Drew to watch his back because I was friends now with Jason Morgan and he would be more than happy to clean up any mess I made if I deiced to get my revenge on him. I wanted him to live in fear like he made me live in fears for years. I wanted him to know how it felt to be afraid to leave your house at night like he made me afraid to be alone. I knew bringing up Jason's name would bring the fear of god in him so I used Jason to scare him. " _Carly explains as the doors to the interrogation room open._

 _Turning around Sonny stands up from his chair as he asks Justus_ "So?"

"I'm going to do my best to have this case thrown out. All they have is hearsay of Carly telling Mr. Drew West at the mall that she was going to make him pay and that Jason Morgan would be happy to clean up any messes that she may make and a typed up note from Mr. West stating that if anything were to happen to him that Carly Benson would be the reason why he died. The DA of the Florida police department doesn't have a case. All they really know is that someone shot him on the football court and left him for dead. His pants and boxers were rolled down his legs so the cops assume he was with a woman before he died. I assume the Florida police department DA didn't take into consideration that Miss Benson would have me as a lawyer for some reason because anyone besides a court appointed lawyer maybe would be able to get this case thrown out easily. I already stopped them from having Carly transferred back to the Florida police station and I should be able to get you out on bail within the hour so you will be able to be with your son soon Carly. Sonny I hope you have a lot of money on you because bail will not be cheap because of her ties to you and Jason."

"You know you never have to worry about money when it comes to me and my own. Just get these charged dropped as soon as you can. Carly needs to be with her son as soon as possible Justus."

"Don't worry I will. Unless the DA of Florida can come up with more evidence against Carly then his case is hopeless. Frankly I've gotten you and Jason off of crimes with more so called evidence then this. They don't even have the gun to match the bullet with. This whole case should have been thrown out from the start. I only believe it went this far because Mr. West comes from a very rich family and the family was throwing their weight around to have someone put behind bars for Mr. West murder." _Justus explains_

 _Walking inside the door Mac orders out to Taggert who was behind him_ "Un-cuff Miss Benson the DA of Florida has decided not to press charges after all but this doesn't mean he won't down the road"

"So I'm free to go?" _Carly cries out happily that she will be able to leave and hopefully make it back in time to GH before Michael got out of surgery_

"You're free for now. Like I said that doesn't mean charges won't be brought back up later" _Mac explains as Taggert pulls out the key and unlocks the cuffs around Carly's wrist that were attached to the table_

"I assure you Mac my client is innocent and unless the Florida's DA wants to be portrayed as the fool that he is on the news during election time he will back off my client and find the true killer"

 _As soon as the cuffs are off her Carly jumps out of the seat she was sitting in and rushes towards Sonny as she states_ "Let's go see my son"

 _As Carly takes ahold of his hand and rushes them out of the integration room Sonny smiles that this nightmare was put to rest before it truly begun._

"Carly slow down!" _Sonny shouts out to her as she almost bumped into someone who was in a wheelchair but despite his warnings Carly just kept rushing faster to get to her little boy._

 _Dashing inside Michael's hospital room Carly asks_ "Where's Michael?"

"I just checked up on him and he should be coming out of the operation room soon. I was told everything is going well Carly so there is nothing to worry about" _Jason explains as he stands up from the chair he was sitting on_

"So Michael doesn't know I wasn't here? Thank God." _Carly exclaims as Sonny makes his way inside of the room_

"What about you?"

"Charges were dropped they had nothing" _Carly smiles as Jason pulls her into a much needed hug_

 _Watching Jason pull Carly into a hug then kiss her forehead Sonny felt a surge of jealously towards his best friend. He wasn't sure why but he found himself wishing that he was the one hugging and kissing Carly right now despite the fact he knew in his heart this life wasn't good for Carly and her son. That Carly and Michael would be better off living a normal life and not the life he and Jason choose for themselves._

 _As Jason and Carly break apart from the hug much to Carly's delight a nurse walks in wheeling the small crib Michael was sleeping in…_ "You should be proud of your boy he's a true fighter and a survivor. He handled the operation like a pro. The doctor will soon be in to answer any questions you may have and check up on him."

"Just like his mother" _Jason smiles at Carly as tears stream down her face as she leans into the crib and kisses Michael on the cheek._

"You're such a brave and strong little boy. I'm so proud to be your mama." _Carly cries out as she truly for the first time since this whole messed started felt like everything was going to be okay._

"No I want it done, no I don't care! That's my priority Stan!" _Sonny snaps out before pressing the end button on his cellphone as Jason walks out of Michael's hospital room._

"What's going on?" _Jason questions_

"Carly and I filled you in already what happened at the PCPD and what that piece of shit tried to do to Carly so you know everything" _Sonny remarks as he walks down the hallway to get himself a cup of coffee_

"I was talking about your phone call"

"I'm doing what the fucking cops can't seem to do solve a fucking case" _Sonny snaps out; hating himself for caring knowing that he or Jason had no business caring for Carly or Michael._

 _Michael and Carly would be better off alone then to be sucked into their world. His wife and unborn child died because of his choices and now his best friend was making the same mistake, and so was he. He cared too much and he didn't like it. He couldn't go down that road again, not ever and yet he felt jealously towards his best friend earlier from a simple hug._

 _As Sonny drops coins into the coffee machine and slams his hand on it angrily Jason sighs out as he states_ "I hate what Drew did to Carly and if I had known about it he would have been dealt with but he's dead and Carly and Michael are going to be fine"

 _Letting out a bitter laugh Sonny asks_ "Do you hear yourself?! Are you for real!? No they are NOT going to be fine! Not as long as either of us are in the picture they won't be!"

"I'm going to keep them safe" _Jason states confidently as Sonny angrily grabs his cup of coffee and walks away_

"You're just fooling yourself!" _Sonny spats out as he walks away from his best friend; needing to get away from Jason and his new family. He couldn't be around it when the worst happened. He couldn't have more blood on his hands._

 _Shaking his head Jason walks back towards Michael's room disappointed that Sonny was back on the idea that his past was going to come back and haunt them. That history was going to repeat itself. Sure he knew it was a possibility but he also knew the chances were slim and that other people in the business had children that grew into adulthood and turned out just fine._

"You should get some rest it's been a very emotional day" _Jason comments as he takes a seat beside Carly who was still looking down at Michael._

"I'm not tired." _Carly remarks since all she wanted to do was stare down at her beautiful miracle._ "It's so amazing how strong he is. He's so small and tiny Jason. What if his heart gives out on him again?"

"His heart is going to be fine Carly. The doctor told you himself that he should suffer no further complications. He's a trooper just like his mom"

"Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would have done without you or Sonny" _gazing away from Michael Carly glances around the room before asking_ "Where is Sonny anyways?" 

"Sonny needed to take care of a few things. Nothing for you to worry about"

 _Inside of his penthouse Sonny opens his desk drawer and pulls out his wedding picture he had hidden inside. As he glances down at the picture tears start rolling down his cheek_ "I can't let what happened to you and our son happen to Carly and Michael" _he whispers out…_ "I won't" _Sonny states firmly before slamming the picture onto his desk. He knew Jason was not going to budge and do what was right so he only had one other option left. He didn't like it but it was necessary to save his best friend from the same fate he suffered with his family._

 _Yanking the penthouse door open startling Max who was standing guard Sonny declares_ "As of now Jason is no longer in the business!"

 _ **Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this update. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Take care**_


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life

Chapter 9

 _Frowning as he notices no one guarding Michael's hospital room door Jason pulls out his cellphone and speed dials Johnny's number…_ "Hey I'm standing outside my son's room and no one is standing guard. What's going on?"

#####################

 _Shifting on his feet Johnny blinks his eyes shut as he informs Jason_ "The boss said we were no longer needed at the hospital"

#####################

"What?! What are you talking about? Why would Sonny say that? Michael just had heart surgery it's not like he's going to be able to come back home today"

#####################

"Maybe you should ask the boss about this" _Johnny states since he REALLY didn't want to be in between the boss and Jason who he had the upmost respect for._

#####################

"I'm asking you Johnny! Just spit it out!" _Jason states in a frustrated tone of voice since it had been a VERY long day for him._

#####################

"The boss said you no longer needed us because you no longer work for him" _Johnny explains with a pained look across his face as he stood guard at the penthouse where the boss was drinking alone in the dark_

#####################

"What?! What the hell do you mean by that?!" _Jason asks confused. He knew Sonny was upset and worried about Carly's and Michael's safety but he never thought Sonny would do this._

#####################

"You've been fired!" _Johnny states before shutting his cellphone shut._

#####################

"What fired?! Johnny?" _Shaking his head as he hears the dial tone Jason shoves his cellphone into his jeans._

 _Walking out of Michael's hospital room Carly asks_ "Jase do you think you could go out and get us something to eat? Now that I know Michael is going to be okay I'm feeling hungry"

" _Wha-what?" Jason asks as he turns around to face Carly_

"Are you okay?" _Carly asks concern_

"I'm fine just a little tired" _Jason explains since he didn't want any more bad blood between Sonny and Carly. They were just starting to sort of get along and he didn't want Sonny's latest stunt to mess with the progress they had made._

 _Besides Jason was sure he would be able to fix this before Carly would be the wiser about it. Sonny was just freaking out over Lilly's death and he was sure he would be able to get through to him. Hell he was the ONLY one to pull Sonny out of his dark place._

"Maybe you should get some rest." _Carly suggests._

"No, it's alright I'm fine. What did you want?"

"I was kind of hoping for a cheese burger and fries but if you're tired I'll just ask one of the guards to get me something. I'm sure Sonny wouldn't mind them getting me a burger right _?" noticing for the first time that Sonny's men were nowhere in sight Carly goes on to ask_ "Where are they anyways?"

"Sonny gave them a little break. He knew I was with you and Michael so you would both be perfectly safe with me" _Jason lies. He hated lies but in hopes to keep the peace between Carly and Sonny he figured it was worth the moral sacrifice._

"That was nice of him" _Carly smiles as she pulls Jason into a hug._

"Yeah" _Jason sighs out heavily as he hugs her back._

#####################

 _Opening the penthouse door Johnny ducks as an empty glass goes flying over his head and smashes against the wall behind him_ "Boss-"

"GET OUT!" _Sonny shouts out from his spot on the couch before going to grab another glass from off his mini bar and proceeds to make himself another drink_

"But Jas-" _Johnny tries to explain only to be cut off by Sonny as he flings another glass at him this time a glass full of liquor._

"I SAID OUT!"

"Okay. Okay sorry boss" _Johnny utters out as he backs out of the penthouse with alcohol drench on his suit from the glass Sonny had thrown his way._

"Nobody ever listens to me" _Sonny grumbles out annoyed as he pours himself yet another glass as Johnny shuts the door behind him._

#####################

 _The next morning Jason walks out of Michael's hospital room and crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Edward and Alan bickering_

"I can't believe you're standing there trying to stop me from seeing my great grandson!"

"Just yesterday father you were telling us how that spawn was not your blood so there was no way in hell he was getting any stock in ELQ and now you want to disturb the poor mother and her son to welcome her into the family?! I'm NOT going to allow you to push Jason out of our lives even more by causing trouble with his new family" _Alan states as he blocks his father's way from getting any closer to the boy's hospital room._

"Jason! Don't you listen to him! Alan is probably popping pills again so he doesn't know what he's talking about" _Edward states as he notices Jason starting at them_

"I am not popping pills father!" _Alan hisses out in an angry whisper since the last thing he wanted was for rumors to start that he was off the wagon after he worked so hard to gain the trust of the GH board. Turning around to face Jason, Alan explains_ "When Monica told us the news about you adopting a little boy the family was shocked but your grandmother was over the moon over the fact you were now a father unlike your grandfather who was accusing the mother of your child as a money hungry con woman trying to take you for all you're worth"

"I was taken aback by the news but now that I had time to think about it Jason I'm thrilled about it" _Edward states especially after having to spend the night in the guestroom after Lila had locked him out of their bedroom._

 _Shaking his head at them Jason states_ "Carly and my son have been through enough they don't need to deal with this so leave"

 _As Jason shuts the door behind him Alan turns back around to face his father_ "You see what you just did!? Now because of you maybe Jason will never let us see them!"

"IF anyone is to blame it's you for making such a fuss over the fact I wanted to meet my great grandchild!"

"Just wait until I tell mother all about this!" _Alan huffs out as he walks away from his father heading towards the nurses station_

"You stay the hell away from my wife!"

"She's MY mother I'll see her whenever I please!"

"The hell you will!"

"Watch me!" _Alan snaps out as he walks past the nurse's station and makes a beeline for the elevator doors._

"Get back here son!" _Edward calls out to him as he chases him towards the elevator_

#####################

 _As Jason closes the door behind him Carly calls out as she lets out a yawn_ "What's going on?"

"That was…nothing." _Jason sighs out not wanting to have to explain to Carly how unhinged his family was. She already knew they weren't close because of his accident but he never explained the Quartermaine's to Carly before and now wasn't the time for it since her focus should be on Michael…_ "Since you're up how about I get us some decent coffee and some doughnuts?"

"I would love that" _Carly smiles at him before glancing down at her sleeping boy who looked like a perfectly healthy baby sleeping in a crib if you ignored all the wires that were attached to him._

"I won't be gone long" _Jason states_

"Okay" _Carly nods her head as she looks lovingly at her warrior baby_

#####################

 _Stepping off the elevator Jason glances at Johnny who was still standing guard by Sonny's door. As he approaches him he hears Johnny warn him_

"The boss doesn't want to see anybody"

"I'm not anybody" _Jason simply states as he reaches for the door handle._

"I wouldn't do that" _Johnny warns_

"It's going to be fine" _Jason states before opening the door. As the door opens both Jason and Johnny duck as an empty alcohol bottle goes flying over both their heads and smashes against the wall._

"GET OUT!" _Sonny shouts out from his spot on the couch._

 _Closing the door behind him Jason states_ "I never thought you would fire me but I would have thought if you had you would have had the guts to do it to my face"

"Are YOU calling me a COWARD?!" _Sonny hollers out as he stands up from his spot on the couch_

"Well since you fired me because you're afraid then yeah I guess that makes you one" _Jason points out since he knew his best friend was letting his fears get the best of him._

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE TO COME INTO MY HOME AND CALL ME A COWARD WHEN I'M PROTECTING YOU FROM MAKING THE SAME MISTAKES I DID! I'M NOT A COWARD! I'M A FUCKING HERO!"

"I understand your concerns"

"No you DON'T if you DID you would stay the HELL AWAY from them! GUYS LIKE US CAN'T HAVE A NORMAL LIFE!"

"Carly and Michael are my family now"

"Then you have no place in my life" _Sonny states_

"You're my family too Sonny and I'm not leaving the mob." _Jason tells him_

"It's either the mob or them. You can't have both" _Sonny remarks as he turns his back on Jason and makes his way towards the mini bar needing another drink._

"You need me and so do Michael and Carly"

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I ruled this town way before you entered the picture and I will rule once more without you IF you don't do right by the boy and Carly!"

"I'm not abandoning Carly and Michael and you're not firing me" _Jason responds stubbornly. Sonny may be stubborn but so was he when it mattered._

"I already did" _Sonny points out as he pours himself a drink…_ "YOU'RE OUT!" _saluting him with the drink he had in his hand he goes on to say_ "have a nice life my brother"

"There are other families who have families of their own and protect them. What happened to Lilly isn't the norm"

 _Smashing the glass onto the mini bar Sonny grabs one of the broken pieces of glass and squeezes it in his hands as he drops the glass from his grasps he shows his bleeding hand to Jason as he tells him_ "THIS is how it always ENDS! You want their blood on your hands Jason!?" _Sonny questions back since in their life it always ended in death._

 _Watching as the blood drips down Sonny's hand Jason makes his way closer to his best friend_ "It won't be that way"

"You're right because you're out. I don't have that luxury to walk away but you do, so GO!"

"I'm not leaving"

"THIS BLOOD DOESN'T WASH AWAY JASON! IT STAYS WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" _Sonny screams out at the top of his lungs since no matter what he did Lilly and their unborn child always hunted him. He often spent nights awake drinking because when he slept all he could see was Lilly waving and smiling at him before entering the limo as it explodes._

"Carly is not Lilly"

"BOMBS DON'T CARE WHO IT IS!" _Sonny points out_ "YOU'RE OUT!" _Sonny states for the last time before stumbling his way towards the staircase. Jason rushes towards him to help but Sonny jerks away as he yells out_ "GET OUT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

 _With a heavy sigh Jason watches as his best friend climbs up the staircase leaving a blood trail behind him. As he disappears out of sight Jason exhales sharply knowing that it's going to take a lot more time than he originally thought to get through to Sonny._

#####################

 _Opening the penthouse door Jason orders out to Johnny_ "Call Francis and Milo and have them stand guard in front of Michael's room at GH"

"But the boss said-"

"I'm not fired Johnny. Sonny can try and push me out all he wants but it's not going to work. Now call Francis and Milo and I'll deal with Sonny"

"The boss won't be happy" _Johnny points out the obvious_

"And I'll deal with it. Just do as I told you and have them stand guard over my family."

"Alright I'm on it" _Johnny nods his head as he prays Jason knew what he was doing by defying the boss's demands for both of their sakes._

"Good" _Jason states as he makes his way towards his penthouse to get Carly some clothes to change into since he had a feeling she wouldn't be leaving that hospital room until Michael left which was good considering what was going on with Sonny._

#####################

 _After cleaning the cut on his hand and bandaging it up himself he grabs his cellphone from out of his pocket and calls Benny…._

"Hey Benny Jason's moving out so I'm going to need you to find Jason and his family a house….yes that's right Benny Jason's moving! I thought I made myself clear last night! Jason is out which means he can't live next door to me anymore! So you need to find him a house the sooner the better because when Carly and Michael leave GH they are NOT coming back to the penthouse!" _Sonny yells out before shutting his phone off since he didn't want to hear any concerns Benny had over the situation. Despite what people may think he ran Port Charles perfectly fine before Jason which means he didn't need him now_

#####################

 _Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful feedback. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care_


	10. Chapter 10

A New Life

Chapter 10

"Jason's right you are a coward" _Carly comments as she sat on his bed_

 _Glaring at her as he shuts his washroom door behind him Sonny demands in an angry tone of voice hating how good she looked on his bed_ "I'm NOT a coward! And what the hell do you think you're doing sitting on my bed anyways?!"

"What? Does it scare you seeing me sitting here on your nice comfy king size bed?" _Carly asks with a smug look across her face knowing she was getting to him and that he wanted her._

"I could care less! I just don't think Jason would like you sitting on my bed" _Sonny spats out as he crosses his arms over his chest; trying his best not to give into temptation as he admired her sexy legs that were on full display thanks to the short dress she was wearing_

"Jason? Jason wouldn't mind he's just the father of my child. We're not in love and I think you do care that I'm sitting on your bed wearing this very sexy dress." _Carly points out_

"Shouldn't you be at GH taking care of your kid instead of being here and playing a whore in my bedroom?" _Sonny asks back hoping by calling her a whore she would LEAVE him the hell alone!_

"I am at GH."

"What?! What are you talking about? You're here with me you can't be at two places at once." _Sonny asks confused_

"You heard me I'm at GH right now. This is just a figment of your imagination which is why I'm guessing I'm up a bra size." _Carly notes as she gazes down at her breast_

"Don't flatter yourself I would never dream about you! You aren't my type lady! And you're not up a bra size either!"

"Really?! I think I know the size of my own breast Sonny!"

 _Blinking his eyes shut Sonny spats out_ "There are you happy now?!" _As he watches her breast goes back to its normal size_

"Not really. I kind of liked them to tell you the truth" _Carly pouts out_

"I'm in hell!" _Sonny mutters out to himself since that woman was never happy whether it was a dream or reality!_

"Is he always this dramatic?" _Carly asks Lilly as she suddenly appears in the room sitting on the bed next to her wearing a pink dress._

"Pretty much. Sometimes it's worse." _Lilly smirks_

"I'm not dramatic! I'm realistic!"

"Really then why do you keep having the same nightmare over and over again about my death? It's not like it's your fault I died. The blame goes to my dear old dad who is rotting in hell right now not you"

"It's MY fault you died and you know it! _" Sonny shouts knowing he was to blame for his wife and unborn child's death. If he hadn't cheated on his wife with Brenda his family would be alive. That bomb may have killed Lilly but Lilly's father who was also in the mob only placed it there because he found out of his betrayal and wanted him dead._

"I don't blame you so you shouldn't blame yourself either Sonny" _Lilly sighs out heavily_ "And Jason and Carly are right you are a coward. You have pushed every female away because you're afraid the past will repeat itself but it won't. Not that I mind but that's exactly why Brenda turned crazy because you pushed her away after my death and she couldn't handle it."

"Brenda? Who's Brenda?" _Carly questions curiously with a somewhat jealous tone in her voice_

"Why do you care who the hell she is?! You're not even real, remember?!" _Sonny states not wanting to talk about Brenda or Lily's death. He just wanted everyone to leave him the HELL alone!_

"I don't but obviously you do if you're making me ask the question." _Carly points out since this was his dream not hers._

"I don't care about her anymore!" _Sonny spats out. He didn't wish Brenda harm but he also didn't want to be with her. She unlike him didn't care that their betrayal killed Lilly and thought that he would just pick up things were they left off after her death which she was DEAD wrong. After Lily's death he could finally see how selfish and self-centered Brenda was to peruse him after they caused his wife and his unborn son's death._

"That's true but you do want Carly and she scares you especially because she has a little baby boy who is just the cutest little redhead I have ever seen." _Lily replies_

"He is, isn't he?" _Carly smiles proudly about her baby boy_

"I'm NOT scared! I'm being smart! Now leave me the HELL alone!" _Sonny shouts out; not understanding why they couldn't see that he was just trying to keep Carly and her son safe from his choices!_

"What happened to the Sonny who let people make their own choices? IF Carly chooses to be in your life that's up to her and not you" _Lily tells him_

"It's also up to me IF I want to be with you and to tell you the truth I'm really not sure that I do want to be with you. You're just a little too high maintenance for my liking" _Carly adds in_

"YOU'RE calling ME high maintenance? And what are you a walk in the park?!" _Sonny shouts_

"I'm fun and outgoing" _Carly smiles proudly_

"She really does seem to be a lot of fun" _Lilly notes_

"Why are you on her side? Shouldn't you be hating her for wanting to be with me?" _Sonny asks annoyed that Lilly was taking Carly's side over his when she never met the woman before_

"I'm dead it's not like I can have you so why not her? She's cute and smart so don't use me as an excuse not to be with her" _Lilly states the obvious_

"And I never said I wanted you" _Carly points out_

"Oh please look at you! You want me!" _Sonny states since she was on his bed looking sexy as hell._

"I'm only in this sexy dress because you put me in it" _Carly notes since this was his dream not hers._

"Oh come on who are you fooling I've seen the way you look at me and I know you feel the pull between us it's been there ever since you first hit town claiming Jason was your baby's daddy" _Sonny states_

"I think you're just projecting your desires onto me because you want me and yet you choose not to woo me because of your hang ups"

"I don't have hang ups. I'm trying to keep you and your kid safe!" _Sonny shouts out annoyed that no matter how much he tried to explain it no one seemed to understand his point of view._

"We are safe!"

"Yeah because Jason is out because you refused to do what's right and leave town!"

"Jason is out? I didn't think you could just leave the mob" _Carly questions_

"He can. I can't" _Sonny notes since he would still be in charge of Port Charles and with or without Jason his territory would remain intact._

"I think you're fooling yourself Sonny. You and I know it's not that easy to leave the mob. Jason still has enemies" _Lilly points out_

"I'll handle them!" _Sonny growls out since he would protect his best friend at any cost._

"You're making a mistake" _Lilly states before disappearing from the room._

"No I'm NOT!" _Sonny shouts out_

"She's gone you know so she can't hear you" _Carly points out since his shooting was pointless_

"And why are you still here?" _Sonny asks back annoyed_

"I don't know. Why am I still here?" _Carly asks back with a grin across her face_

"I'm NOT wrong" _Sonny states yet again_

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" _Carly asks back_

 _Before he could answer her she disappears as well. Exhaling a heavy sigh Sonny blinks his eyes close…seconds later he opens his eyes and moans out as he looks at his toilet that was inches away from his head as he laid on the cool tiles of his bathroom floor with an empty glass of rum by his side._

 _############################_

 _Watching Jason as he tossed their takeout food into the trash bin that was in Michael's hospital room Carly notes_ "You've been quiet"

"I'm always quiet" _Jason smirks at her_

"Yeah but this is a different kind of quiet" _Carly notes since there was a weird vibe in the room_

"There's just been a lot going on between Michael getting sick and then you getting arrested for murder" _Jason utters out since he didn't want Carly to find out about Sonny trying to push him out of the mob._

"Yeah but it's not just you. Francis and Milo seem a little on edge when you arrived with the takeout food. Is something going on that I should know about?"

"No" _Jason states truthfully since he didn't think Carly needed to know about what Sonny was trying to do. Sonny was obviously in his dark place right now and he seemed to be the only one who understood Sonny when he got this way and was able to handle it._

"Have you seen Sonny?" _Carly questions_

"Sonny's been busy" _Jason states which was also true since he was busy trying to push him out of the mob. Sonny may be a stubborn man but he could be as well if he needed to be._

"Well can you thank Sonny for me the next time you see him" _Carly smiles at him_

"You already thanked him for helping you at the PCPD Carly" _Jason points out as he sits back down beside her_

"No. I was talking about thanking Sonny for trying to figure out who was behind Drew West murder. That's what he's doing right? I saw how worried he was for me when the cops arrested me. He wants to make sure that the PCPD can't pin the murder on me again"

"You don't have to worry about the PCPD" _Jason simply states_

"Yes because of you and Sonny. You know at first I thought Sonny was just a jerk but it turns out the guy is really nice and caring deep down inside. I can now understand why you're so loyal to him" _Carly notes_

"Sonny is an amazing man. I'm proud to call him my friend" _Jason utters out honestly_

 _############################_

 _Walking out of his washroom with a towel wrapped around his waist Sonny glances at his bed and lets out a heavy sigh as he silently wishes that Carly was sitting on his bed as she was in his dream. Sure she was annoying as hell but she not only looked gorgeous on his bed but she looked like she belonged there._

 _It angered Sonny just how right it felt to have Carly in his bedroom as much as he wished Lilly in his dreams was right that Carly could be in his life he KNEW that it wasn't possible and that he was right to push Carly away from the dangers of his life. She was a mother to a beautiful baby boy and he wouldn't do anything to risk Carly losing her son or Michael losing his mother._

 _Looking away from his bed Sonny makes his way towards his dresser. As he glances at the picture of Lilly that was on his dresser_ "Alright! I'm attracted to Carly! Is that what you want to hear? FINE! I think she's hot and I'm NOT a coward! I'm doing what's right by Michael and Carly. Women and kids don't belong in my world and you're the perfect example!" _Sonny spats out before slamming down the picture frame onto his dresser so he didn't have to feel like Lilly was judging him._

 _############################_

 _Shutting the door behind him Jason asks Benny as a nurse walks past them down the hallway "_ What's wrong. You look more anxious than you usually do?"

"The boss wants you out" _Benny whispers as he silently wonders why Francis and Milo were still standing guard since the boss made it perfectly clear to him that Jason was out and on his own now._

"I know" _Jason sighs out heavily_

"You can't leave Jason despite what the boss says he needs you" _Benny states_

"I know he does and I'm not going anywhere. Sonny is in a dark place right now but I'll get him out of it like I always do"

"I'm not sure you can. The boss never wanted you out before no matter how bad his moods got" _Benny notes_

"I'll get through to Sonny" _Jason states confidently_

"The boss wants me to go house hunting for you and your family" _Benny informs him_

"Just play along with Sonny but my family and I aren't moving out of the penthouse. I'll get through to Sonny before Michael is released from GH" _Jason tries to assure Benny so he could focus on work instead of worrying about Sonny being in his dark place._

 _############################_

 _Opening the penthouse door Sonny needing to get away since all he could think about was the weird dream he had of Carly and Lilly Sonny orders out to Johnny "_ Call Francis and tell him to get the car ready I need to go to the warehouse and get to work"

"Francis boss?" _Johnny asks as he shifts on his feet uneasily knowing that Francis was at GH right now with Milo watching over Carly and Michael per Jason's orders._

"That's what I said Johnny"

"Francis isn't the best driver boss. You know I would be perfectly happy to get the car ready for you to take you to the warehouse sir" _Johnny states_

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Francis drives perfectly fine!"

"Yeah but he's not as good as I am sir" _Johnny points out hoping the boss would let it go and just let him drive him to the warehouse that way the boss wouldn't find out that Jason went behind Sonny's back and ordered Milo and Francis to stand guard at GH._

"What is wrong with you? Since when are you so pushy to drive me around?" _Sonny questions since he could see some fear beneath Johnny's eyes over a simple request to ask Francis to get the damn car ready for him._

"Well Francis sir…Francis isn't feeling well" _Johnny lies hoping a lie could save them all from Sonny finding out that Jason wasn't out like Sonny wanted him to be._

"Francisisn't feeling well?" _Sonny questions back with a scowl across his face since his gut was telling him Johnny was lying. Although it wasn't hard to figure out Johnny was lying because unlike with the cops Johnny got nervous and played with his tie whenever he tried to cover something up from him. Johnny normally didn't lie to him but he would from time to time try to hide things from him whenever he felt he had to because he was suffering from a breakdown but this time he wasn't! He was just looking out for his best friend. Trying to save him from the hell he had to suffer through when he lost his family to the mob._

"Yeah…uh… you see boss Francis had a few drinks too many last night after his shift and he's in no shape to drive which is why I was trying to cover for him. I know it's wrong sir but Francis is a good guy and I didn't want you to lose respect for him because he got a little too carried away"

"Since when does Francis drink?" _Sonny questions him since he knew Francis wasn't much of a drinker._

"He doesn't normally boss which is why he got so sick. Francis went out celebrating his brother's birthday and he got carried away." _Johnny explains._

 _Placing his hands on his hips Sonny asks annoyed_ "Why the fuck are you lying to me Johnny?!"

"Lying to you boss?"

"Yes you're lying to me! And I'm insulted that you would lie so badly. IF you're going to lie at least make is believable. Francis brother's birthday was last week and I know it was last week because he asked to have a day off to celebrate with his brother. Now what the hell is going on? Where's Francis!?"

"He's at GH boss watching over Carly and Michael per Jason's orders." _Johnny sighs out heavily not wanting to lie to the boss yet again in fear what the boss might do if he was caught in yet another lie._

"Get the car we're going to GH!" _Sonny shouts out with a deadly look across his face before storming off towards the elevator._

 _############################_

 _ **Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback as always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated it encourages me to write.**_

 **Take care**


End file.
